Amor, amor
by celestialprincess55
Summary: J-rock/ViViD Parejas: ShinxIv (menciones de RenoxRyoga) Shin piensa que se ha enamorado de Iv, pero no está seguro de lo que éste piensa de él. ¿Podría ser que él también lo llegara a amar? Sé que no es muy común, pero si te gusta el yaoi y las historias fluffy, esta te puede gustar. ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi (chicoxchico) Si no les gusta, por favor no lo lean. Contiene Lemon.
1. Notas y perfil de los personajes

_**Quiero contarles la historia de cómo llegue a concebir este fanfic y como empecé a escribirlo:**_

_**El j-rock siempre me ha gustado y soy fan de grupos como: SID, The Gazette, Alice Nine, Girugamesh, Ayabie, SuG, Screw, entre otros.**_

_**Hace como un año descubrí a esta banda en videos de youtube y al instante me enamoré de ellos. Si alguno no los conoce y entra por casualidad aquí, les recomiendo mucho que los busquen si pueden y quieren. No son muy populares, lo sé :( y tal vez no mucha gente vaya a leer esto, pero si les gustan las historias fluffy, yaoi y con mucho contenido, entonces puede que les guste esta.  
**_

_**En fin, como iba diciendo, ViViD se convirtió en un nuevo grupo para agregar a mi lista de favoritos y me quedé prendada de todos sus integrantes, que son un encanto.**_

_**Siendo una amante del yaoi, debo decir que casi muero cuando vi a Shin (el vocalista) besar a Iv(bajista) por primera vez. Mi corazón casi se detuvo.**_

_**Por supuesto eso es sólo fanservice, cabe aclarar, pero me gusto tanto que empecé a buscar en la red por si encontraba algún buen fanfic que pudiera leer, pues la parejita me fascinó.**_

_**Sin embargo, ya se pueden imaginar el chasco que me lleve cuando descubrí que los fics existentes de esta banda en Internet eran prácticamente nulos y los pocos que encontré estaban en inglés. Por fortuna sé inglés y pude leerlos, pero de nuevo fui decepcionada, puesto que todos o al menos la mayoría de ellos estaban incompletos.**_

_**Encontré uno solo en español (aunque también incompleto).**_

_**En fin...la cosa es que, entre los poquitos que encontré, hubo uno en especial, en inglés, que me enamoró totalmente y que sólo tenía un capítulo (incompleto para variar), pero yo no podía quedarme así y por desgracia la última actualización era del 2011. Casi lloro al verlo.**_

_**Estuve días y días dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que finalmente ya no pude más y decidí hacer mi propia continuación por pura diversión y para sacarme el gusanito. No pensaba publicar nada porque la idea básica no era mía. El plan era conservarlo sólo para mí y nada más para mí.**_

_**Sin embargo, un día me di cuenta de que ya llevaba casi 100 hojas **__**escritas en**__** Word y que había creado toda una historia a partir de esa idea original que me encontré por primera vez.**_

_**Entonces pensé que realmente quería publicar el fic, pero me sentía muy mal porque era una especie de plagio y por más que intenté no pude contactar con el/la autor original. Lo pensé mucho, le di muchas vueltas y estuve a punto de eliminar todo y olvidarme del asunto, pero no pude hacerlo (me había costado mucho trabajo y le había puesto mucho cariño y empeño a toda la parte que yo me inventé).**_

_**Entonces decidí publicarlo, pro aclarando que la idea básica no era mía y dando a conocer la historia de como fue que lo hice para que todos los que la leyeran supieran que buena parte del crédito en esto se le debe a quien escribió el fanfic en inglés.**_

_**La autora, pues pienso que es mujer, aunque podría equivocarme, se hace llamar accaliacentury y escribió el fic en su livejournal, donde tiene escritos muchos otros también. El crédito es para ella y se merece muchos aplausos. Su fic me fascinó, auque parece que no ha actualizado nada en su blog desde hace mucho tiempo, pero si ponen en el buscador Shin Iv Vivid fanfic, les aparecerá la liga que dice A Rain of Stardust in the Mirror y ahí pueden consultar y leer el original cuando lo deseen.**_

_**Por supuesto, mucho de lo que escribí es invención mía (la mayor parte). Pero como todo surgió de la misma idea no puedo decir que sea mío como tal. Y quizá sólo por el hecho de que la idea principal no es mía, el fanfic tampoco lo sea.**_

_**Todavía no estoy muy convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto al publicar, pero de verdad quería compartir mi trabajo con alguien. Le he dedicado mucho tiempo y le he tomado y puesto mucho cariño. Me he divertido bastante escribiéndolo y sólo lo hago por diversión. Pienso que es una especie de tributo por mi parte a tan maravillosa idea y quiero pensar que es una especie de fic de un fic o un fic basado en una obra original como los que escriben fics de Harry Potter o Twlight, sólo que este es un fanfic de otro fanfic.  
**_

_**Sé que quizá no obtenga muchos reviews ni tenga demasiados lectores, ya que los fanfics en general de esta banda parece que no son muy populares y escasean mucho, pero espero que si se toman la molestia de leer, puedan dejarme algún comentario. Lo que sea es bienvenido. Claro que nadie está obligado a hacerlo si no quiere, pero me agradaría mucho y me harían muy feliz si lo hacen. Se los agradecería de todo corazón. Los comentarios y opiniones que me dejan son un gran estimulante para mí para continuar escribiendo, aunque como hago todo por diversión y porque amo escribir yo escribo de todos modos.  
**_

_**También les tengo mucho respeto y cariño a mis lectores, así que así sea que tenga un sólo lector siguiendo mi historia, sólo por esa persona continuaría, pero de todos modos es muy agradable recibir comentarios y respuestas. A veces un simple "Yo leí esto" es bueno y me hace saber que alguien se está tomando la molestia de ver lo que con mucho trabajo he hecho.**_

_**Repito una vez más que el crédito de esta maravillosa idea se lo debo a la personita que escribió el fic en primer lugar y muchos muchos aplausos se merece esa persona.**_

_**Dentro del fic, mencionaré todo lo que no sea mío y que tomé casi literal del original para que todos sepan que esas ideas no fueron mías. Lo cambié un poco también y le di mi propio estilo, pero si alguien quiere leer el original, ya les dije como encontrarlo. Si alguno no sabe inglés y quiere leerlo de todos modos, estoy trabajando también en una traducción literal que no publicaré, pero que si desean les puedo enviar si así me lo solicitan.**_

_**También debo decir que como estoy usando los nombres y rostros de personas reale de una banda, es importante hacer el disclaimer y decir que, por supuesto, estos no me pertenecen (trágicamente, jaja).**_

_**Además, cabe aclarar, que esto es pura ficción y las personalidades, así como algunos datos de la historia de los personajes son totalmente inventados y cualquier parecido con la realidad será mera coincidencia.**_

_**Esto es pura FICCIÓN hecha para divertirse y lo hago con todo el respeto hacia las personas reales. Nada de lo que los personajes hagan en la historia tiene que ver con la realidad.  
**_

_**Publicaré al principio una especie de perfil de los personajes y recuerden que todo ha sido inventado (los únicos datos reales en estas fichas son las fechas de nacimiento, estaturas, parte en la banda y alguno que otro dato de personalidad que pueda llegar a coincidir con lo real como algunos gustos, pero nada más, el resto es ficción)**_

_**Por último, debo decir que esta historia no se compone de capítulos en específico y más bien va por partes, que voy marcando con un número romano para separarlas de las demás.**_

_**La historia trata principalmente de Shin e Iv, pero llegué a desarrollar toda una trama en esto e incluso fabriqué historias alternas para los otros personajes y que también publicaré más adelante.  
**_

_**La siguiente historia que va muy relacionada con esta de aquí habla de la relación entre Reno y Ryoga y aunque es un tanto independiente de ésta, ambas están ligadas en cierto modo. Aquí sólo mencionó su relación de paso, pero lugo hablaré de ellos y también hay una historia para Ko-Ki a quien emparejo con otro músico de otra banda.**_

_**Sin más que decir, les vuelvo a pedir una disculpa por estar usando una idea que no es mía, pero aun así espero que disfruten con la historia de todos modos y no se lo tomen a mal. Ojalá que si puedan comentar, auque mejor no me hago muchas ilusiones porque ya sé que es muy poco probable que alguien llegue a leer esto, mucho menos a comentar, pero ojalá me equivoque.**_

_**Tengo ya mucho avanzado (alrededor de 100 hojas como dije antes), pero iré publicando las partes poco a poco, quizá cada semana o cada dos para no abrumar demasiado y mantener también algo de suspenso en la historia.**_

_**La historia quizá la encuentren publicada en otros lados, puesto que tengo cuentas en otros sitios, pero siempre me hago llamar algo que se parezca a Celestial Princess, así que si la ven por ahí pueden estar seguros que soy la misma persona.**_

_**Bueno, ahora sí eso es todo. Aquí dejo las fichas de información de Shin e Iv y las primeras partes de la historia. En la siguiente actualización, pondré las de Reno, Ryoga y Ko-Ki, que en esta parte juegan roles secundarios como personajes.**_

_**Nos vemos pronto :)**_

_**PD: Las partes II y III son casi una copia del original, con algunas modificaciones y añadidos de mi propia invención, pero en esencia son idénticos a lo que leí en principio y abarcan ese primer capítulo incompleto que me dejó picada. A partir de la parte IV eso es lo que yo me inventé para continuar la historia. La parte I es sólo un añadido mío que sirve como introducción.**_

_**Lamento mucho que mis notas del fanfic sean tan largas, pero quería dejar bien aclarados todos esos puntos.**_

* * *

**Perfil de los personajes:**

**Nombre:** Shin

**Cumpleaños:** 4 de Septiembre.

**Banda:** ViViD

**Rol en la banda:** vocalista

**Edad en el fic: **20 (va a cumplir 21)

**Altura:** 170 cm

**Relaciones dentro de la historia del fic:**

*Está enamorado profunda e incondicionalmente de Iv, quien se convierte en su novio y juntos terminan en una relación muy romántica y estable en la que hay mucha comprensión, afecto y el más puro amor. En ocasiones llegan a tener algunos problemas debido a sus inseguridades (en especial por el hecho de ser 2 chicos, pero en general conviven en armonía y son muy unidos. Casi desde el principio sabe que sus sentimientos por Iv son de amor, pero no se atreve a llamarlo así por temor a ser rechazado por el más joven.

*Shin tuvo 3 novias antes de estar con Iv:

Mai: con quien duró muy poco tiempo y cortó debido a razones desconocidas.

Chieko: su novia de la escuela preparatoria. Tuvieron una buena relación, pero al final se dieron cuenta de que no eran compatibles y terminaron.

Natsuki: A quien Shin realmente quiso y quien lo cortó debido a que ya no tenían mucho tiempo para convivir cuando éste incursionó en la música y empezó a ganar fama. Su rompimiento realmente le afectó mucho, pero logró superarlo de verdad cuando se enamoró de Iv. En sus palabras: "No hay persona a la que haya querido más que a Iv, ni siquiera a Natsuki y eso ya es decir mucho"

*Shin se lleva muy bien con Ko-Ki y su amistad con Ryoga es muy sólida,

*Quizá su relación no amorosa más interesante sea la que tiene con Reno. Los dos son muy buenos amigos en realidad y llegan a entenderse bastante bien mutuamente, a niveles que ni ellos mismos comprenden, aunque normalmente, la personalidad apabullante y pervertida de Reno hace que Shin acabe huyendo de él y molestándose con sus bromas y comentarios bizarros. Sin embargo, el vocalista de verdad admira al mayor y le tiene un afecto profundo.

**Personalidad dentro del fic:**

Shin es un chico amable, dulce y gentil. Es una persona modesta y madura. El perfecto caballero y un "príncipe de cuentos" (en palabras de Iv). Es muy romántico, al punto de que llegar a ser empalagoso y cursi, pero es un amor en todo sentido a pesar de ello y como novio es el más atento y tierno del mundo. También es un poco tímido, aunque sabe sacar el carácter cuando es necesario.

Aun cuando no lo parezca, tiene un cierto instinto dominante y de depredador cuando se trata de situaciones en la cama (jejeje). Un poco sobreprotector y dramático, pero excelente chico y un gran amigo.

* * *

**Nombre:** Iv

**Cumpleaños:** 16 de Febrero.

**Banda:** ViViD

**Parte en la banda:** bajo

**Edad en el fic: **18 (recién cumplidos)

**Altura:** 163 cm

**Relaciones dentro de la historia del fic:**

*Se ha enamorado de Shin aunque finge que no (al principio) y le cuesta trabajo aceptarlo. Cuando finalmente lo hace su reacción es…(bueno ya lo verán). Al final termina convirtiéndose en su novio, lo cual lo hace en sus propias palabras: "Más feliz de lo que me había sentido en toda mi vida"

*Iv no ha tenido una novia como tal, aunque tuvo una especie de relación con una chica de su escuela cuando tenía 15 años. Sin embargo no eran precisamente novios, sino más bien amigos con derechos.

*Es muy buen amigo de Ryoga y Reno, pese al ligero temor cauteloso que le tiene al último porque se la pasa molestándolo y tratando de "manosearlo" cada que tiene oportunidad.

* Su mejor amigo es Ko-Ki, a quien conoce desde la preparatoria y desde entonces son inseparables. Iv estaba muy preocupado por la reacción que éste pudiera tener cuando se enterara de su relación con Shin, ya que no quería que éste llegara a pensar mal de él. Sin embargo, el baterista demostró ser un amigo mucho más que incondicional al aceptarlo sin problemas. Cuando están juntos son una bala (según Ryoga).

**Personalidad dentro del fic:**

Iv es dulce, tierno y un chico adorable por dónde sea que lo mires. Ama leer, jugar videojuegos, componer música y hacer ejercicio. Es muy bueno en deportes y es capaz de levantar el doble de su peso. Infantil y risueño y en ocasiones algo berrinchudo, pero de gran corazón.

Es un chico bastante despreocupado y cool. Casi siempre es muy seguro de sí mismo y sabe tomarse muy bien las bromas pesadas. Suele ser intrépido y siempre está feliz. Según Shin, y Reno es la persona más optimista que conocen y suele dar ánimos a los demás. Casi no se avergüenza de nada, excepto cuando está con Shin, pues entonces se torna bastante tímido (cosa rara en él) hasta el punto de enrojecer por casi cualquier cosa (posiblemente debido a que no está tan acostumbrado a que lo traten con la delicadeza que lo trata el cantante). En su relación puede llegar a ser un poco inseguro, debido a cierto incidente ocurrido cuando descubrió que estaba enamorado de Shin.

Aunque toma el papel del uke y suele comportarse de forma sumisa dentro de su noviazgo, el chico es más que consciente de que en su relación él es quien tiene todo el poder en realidad y sabe usar eso en su beneficio bastante bien…

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

**_Esas fueron sus fichas de información. Espero que les sea de ayuda en la comprensión de la historia y realmente espero que les guste._**


	2. Part 1

**I**

La ovación del público resonó en sus oídos junto con los últimos acordes de la guitarra de Reno y el tamborileo final de la batería de Ko-Ki.

Shin sonrió ampliamente y dio las gracias a sus espectadores, mientras esperaba que el resto de sus compañeros se acercara al centro para despedirse juntos del auditorio y empezar a retirarse.

El concierto había finalizado con broche de oro y el cantante se sentía satisfecho y feliz de ver a tanta gente sonriente congregada para verlos y que había disfrutado y se había divertido con su espectáculo.

Él también se la había pasado muy bien. Cantar, saltar, gritar y hacer música frente a una muchedumbre alocada y alegre era una de las cosas que más le apasionaban. Cuando estaba en el escenario se sentía vivo, sentía que no había nada que no pudiera lograr. Amaba la música y su trabajo, aun cuando en ocasiones fuera demasiado agotador o demasiado duro de sobrellevar.

Las caras risueñas de sus colegas en el momento de tomarse de las manos y dar las gracias, sólo le confirmaron que ellos se sentían exactamente igual que él. Irradiaban felicidad y contento. En medio del fragor de las aclamaciones, todos encontraban su lugar, todos pertenecían a ese mundo.

Y, entre todas esas caras risueñas, el cantante localizó una en especial que hacía que todo fuera mejor para él, una que de sólo mirarla hacía que su corazón emprendiera una loca carrera dentro de su pecho. Una sonrisa deslumbrante e infantil que opacaba con su brillo las de todos los demás…

Iv se acercó, aplaudiendo entusiasmadamente y caminando con desgarbo, hacia donde él estaba para abrazarlo brevemente (como era costumbre que hicieran todos al final de sus conciertos) y Shin sintió un cosquilleo de vértigo en la boca del estómago cuando enredó sus brazos en torno a la cintura del alegre chico, deseando prolongar el contacto lo más posible. Y eso fue lo que hizo, al menos todo lo que pudo sin que pareciera extraño, y al final lo soltó, sonriéndole con ganas, aunque un poco decepcionado de que el abrazo durara tan poco.

Luego vio como el menor se alejaba corriendo hacia el otro extremo del escenario para lanzar plumillas y besos a los fans.

Entonces, justo mientras se había quedado como embobado otra vez, viendo a Iv desde lejos, Ko-Ki saltó riendo sobre su espalda y lo sorprendió por detrás, con lo cual casi logró que se le saliera el corazón del susto.

Shin se dio la vuelta, medio riéndose y medio quejándose, para abrazar también al pequeño e hiperactivo baterista, saliendo así de su trance.

Un momento después, el chico también desapareció, corriendo hacia otro lugar del escenario, y exhibiendo su brillante y traviesa sonrisa.

Al acercarse a él, Ryoga y Reno le estrecharon la mano con diplomacia, antes de abrazarlo y al final, Shin hizo una última reverencia educada ante su público, para luego dar la vuelta y salir definitivamente del escenario.

Estaba hecho polvo y cansado hasta la médula. Los conciertos siempre eran muy divertidos, pero también resultaban terriblemente agotadores y lo que más le apetecía en esos momentos era llegar al hotel donde se hospedarían en esta ocasión durante su tour, tumbarse en la cama y dormir por horas y horas hasta sacarse todo el cansancio del cuerpo.

Una voz, alegre y despreocupada, que el cantante conocía demasiado bien, lo sorprendió por detrás.

– Gran concierto, ¿eh, Shin? – le dijo Iv con una sonrisa encantadora, acercándose a él y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al llegar a su lado –. ¡Pero, viejo, estoy molido! – se quejó el chico haciendo un puchero adorable.

Shin sólo le sonrió, sin poder contestarle. Últimamente, cuando Iv se aparecía de improviso frente a él, el joven se quedaba sin habla, demasiado ocupado en intentar ocultar la turbación que le provocaba y el vivo interés que sentía por él. Sin embargo y por fortuna, no fue necesario que dijera o hiciera nada porque en ese preciso momento, Ko-Ki, los alcanzó también, uniéndose a su charla.

– ¡Y qué lo digas, hermano! Yo también estoy muerto. Creo que mañana no podré mover los brazos de tanto tocar – le dijo a Iv, acercándose por un lado y recargando un brazo sobre sus hombros –. ¡Yo no sé cómo es que tú lo logras, Shin! Si yo tuviera que cantar y gritar tanto durante dos horas enteras, creo que me quedaría afónico – comentó dirigiéndose hacia él con cierta admiración.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros modestamente y dijo simplemente:

– Cosa de práctica, al igual que ustedes.

Los dos chicos más jóvenes lo miraron alegremente, mientras todos esperaban a que sus dos guitarristas se reunieran con ellos también. No tuvieron que esperar mucho…

– ¡Bien hecho, compañeros! Su actuación realmente ha llegado a lo más hondo de mi alma – canturreó la voz grave de Reno a sus espaldas y el despampanante y apuesto joven, líder de la banda, hizo su aparición desde una esquina, componiendo una gesto de falsa inocencia y embeleso. El hermoso joven sonreía pícaramente, mientras se paseaba frente a ellos luciendo su atuendo del concierto, el cual, de manera demasiado sensual, exhibía magníficamente su espectacular figura y sus blancos y perfectos muslos.

– ¡Deja de hacerte el ridículo, Reno, y camina, que estorbas el paso! – se escuchó decir a la voz de Ryoga a espaldas del otro, antes de que el otro músico llegara también a donde todos estaban congregados, sonriendo calmadamente.

– ¿Qué pasa, Ryoga? ¿Te ha puesto de mal humor que otra vez haya tenido que coquetear con Shin en el escenario ? – se rio Reno, acercándose hacia Ryoga con un gesto pervertido en la cara y enredándole los brazos alrededor de la cintura al llegar a su lado (Shin compuso un gesto exasperado al oír al mayor) –. No te pongas celoso. Hay suficiente de Reno para todos – le susurró Reno a Ryoga al oído con sensualidad, subiendo un poco una de sus descubiertas, perfectas y blancas piernas sobre el cuerpo del otro joven, en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

Ryoga hizo un gesto como de "¡No te pases!", antes de apartarlo de un empujón, alejándose de él lo más que pudo, mientras sacudía la cabeza exasperado al escuchar como el otro se reía de él. El guitarrista más joven decidió ignorarlo y caminó hasta donde, Shin, Ko-Ki e Iv, contemplaban la escena, divertidos.

– ¡Ya vas a empezar con tus juegos! – musitó Ryoga entre dientes, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El mayor simplemente lo miró, sin perder su sonrisa depravada y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

– Bueno, tú te lo pierdes – dijo –. Si no quieres mi amor, estoy seguro de que Iv, Shin o Ko-Ki pueden reemplazarte con facilidad, ¿no es cierto? – inquirió, volviéndose hacia los otros tres, que al instante perdieron su sonrisa y retrocedieron un paso, alejándose de Reno, asustados.

– ¡Yo paso! – exclamó Ko-Ki, colocándose detrás de Iv con cara de susto.

– ¡Y yo! – secundaron Shin e Iv a un tiempo, casi enseguida, el último, luchando por quitarse a Ko-Ki de encima y esconderse tras él también.

– ¡Bah! Ustedes sí que no saben apreciar una buena oferta – replicó Reno con gesto ofendido, empezando a moverse hacia la salida, fingiendo indignación – ¡Vamos, larguémonos pronto de aquí porque muero de sueño y quiero dormir!

Los otros cuatro lo miraron desaparecer tras una puerta y en poco tiempo decidieron seguirlo. Después de todo, ellos también estaban rendidos.

Ninguno comentó nada respecto a lo sucedido. Todos sabían bien que su guitarrista principal en realidad no se sentía ofendido por sus rechazos y que al rato intentaría de nuevo convencerlos de aceptar una de sus, dicho de la manera más suave posible, "peculiares ofertas"

Todos ellos conocían demasiado bien su personalidad y estaban acostumbrados a sus extrañas bromas. El joven más grande era un pervertido sin remedio que se la pasaba intentando seducirlos cada que tenía oportunidad y, a veces incluso, hasta trataba de manosearlos. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos odiaba al joven por esto ni les parecía desagradable de ningún modo. Eran conscientes de que, sencillamente, esa era su forma de tomarles el pelo e intentar avergonzarlos o hacerlos rabiar por pura diversión. Sólo eran juegos y bromas "inocentes"

Una vez que entendías eso, descubrías que convivir con él era en realidad, mucho más fácil de lo que podía parecer en un principio. Sólo había que habituarse a sus actitudes y tratar de ignorarlo cuando entraba en su modo de "depredador en plena cacería".

Eso sí, cuando les tocaba compartir habitaciones, los otros tres músicos y el cantante siempre le rehuían y lo evitaban en la medida de lo posible, pues sabían bien a lo que se atenían si les tocaba quedarse a solas con él en un cuarto cerrado.

Todos habían pasado, a lo menos, una vez por la experiencia y todos habían estado a merced del más grande en alguna ocasión. Sabían lo que pasaba en esos casos, así que mejor, si podían, le daban la vuelta a tener que quedarse con él...

Finalmente, los cinco integrantes de ViViD salieron a la calle, después de cambiar su atuendo del show por ropas casuales, y entraron juntos en él coche que los llevaría a su hotel…

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno, esa fue la primera parte. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Ojalá les guste!


	3. Part 2

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

**_Esta segunda parte esta casi exclusivamente compuesta por ideas del fanfic original. Es casi una copia fiel de él, aunque hice algunos cambios. Pensaba marcar las ideas originales en negritas, pero mejor sólo lo aviso para que estén enterados y que no pierda presentación el fic._**

* * *

**II**

Al llegar a la recepción del hotel, los cinco miembros de ViViD se soprendieron bastante al enterarse de que sólo había reservada una habitación con su nombre (a lo mínimo, siempre que viajaban, les daban dos). Sin embargo, decidieron no protestar, pensando que quizá ese hotel tenía habitaciones lo bastante grandes para albergarlos a todos cómodamente.

El pensamiento era ingenuo y absurdo si lo pensabas, pero todos estaban demasiado cansados como para razonar con claridad y lo único que querían era un colchón mullido donde poder echarse a dormir.

Después de todo, uno nunca sabe lo que se puede llegar a encontrar cuando viaja y ellos nunca habían estado en ese hotel antes, así que podía ser que la habitación de verdad estuviera diseñada para cinco personas.

_Gran error._

–¡Debe ser una broma! – exclamó Ko-Ki con indignación en cuanto abrieron la puerta de la habitación 19, que según les dijeron era la que tenían asignada, y todos pudieron echar un vistazo al interior.

–¿En qué estaban pensando nuestros managers cuando reservaron sólo un cuarto para los cinco? – coincidió Ryoga con una mueca de incredulidad, soltando su mochila frente a la puerta de manera descuidada.

–¡Están locos! ¿Cómo se supone que nos acomodaremos aquí? – gimoteó Ko-Ki haciendo cómicos y aniñados pucheros y lanzando también su mochila junto a la de Ryoga con expresión de fastidio.

Su indignación no era para menos y Shin tampoco podía creer lo que veía.

_¿Cómo demonios…?_

La habitación era algo bonita, pero muy, muy pequeña, y lo peor era que sólo había dos camas individuales, que bien podrían con algo de trabajo albergar a dos personas apretadamente, pero trágicamente había cinco de ellos y ni siquiera un sillón a la vista para compensar mejor la falta de espacio.

_¿Por qué a nuestro manager se le ha ocurrido reservarnos la peor habitación del hotel?_

–¡Yo no pienso dormir con Reno! – exclamó Ko-Ki repentinamente, ignorando la aguda mirada que le lanzó el alto guitarrista, parado junto a él, en cuanto lo dijo.

–¡Yo tampoco! – saltaron Iv y Shin al unísono, dos segundos después de la sentencia del más joven.

Ryoga se había tardado demasiado en reaccionar y ahora no le quedaba de otra más que resignarse a su mala suerte. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para mirar a Reno, quien tenía la mirada más pervertida y malévola del mundo plasmada en el rostro en esos momentos.

–¡Ésta será una larga, larga noche! – suspiró el joven, tomando su mochila y entrando en el cuarto con desanimo.

Iv, al lado de Shin, también se movilizó rápidamente y se hizo paso al interior, avanzando tambaleante como un zombi y con una cara de sueño que ya no podía con ella. Lanzó sus cosas en el suelo, a un lado de la cama, se sacó los zapatos y cambiándose rápido a su pijama, se tumbó en el colchón y se quedó inmóvil al instante. Durante el trayecto en coche hasta ahí, se la había pasado cabeceando sobre el hombro de Shin (cosa que éste disfrutó sobremanera) por cual no era de sorprender que cayera muerto nada más tocar el cojín.

Shin también entró velozmente sin hacer ningún comentario más. Quería el lugar al lado de Iv, así que se apresuró a sacar el pijama de su mochila y se cambió con presteza antes de acostarse al lado del joven bajista.

Reno, Ryoga y Ko-Ki, que estaban igual de cansados que ellos, no tardaron mucho en alistarse para dormir también.

De manera escandalosa, Reno prácticamente se había desnudado frente a todos, hasta quedar sólo en boxers, y así se metió debajo de las sábanas y cobijas.

Ryoga se cambió a un par de cómodos pants y lo siguió, recostándose lo más alejado posible de él y luciendo contrariado.

Shin se incorporó un poco y jaló la cobija extra que había al pie de la cama para taparse mejor, a él y a Iv. No iba a ser lo más cómodo del mundo con tres personas en una sola cama, pero al menos, Ko-Ki e Iv eran pequeños y todos estaban demasiado cansados para intentar y pedir otra habitación. Ya arreglarían eso por la mañana. Ahora sólo necesitaban dormir y con el agotamiento cualquier cosa servía.

Cuando hubo terminado de extender la cobija sobre ellos, Shin volvió a tumbarse al lado de Iv, muy pegado a él, pero sin tocarlo todavía. Tenía que esperar a que Ko-Ki entrara en la cama y apagara las luces antes de poder hacer nada.

Finalmente, escuchó al baterista acercarse y lo sintió meterse debajo de las sábanas, apagando las luces antes de acomodarse muy cerca de él, espalda contra espalda.

Todos se dieron las buenas noches (excepto Iv, que ya estaba perdido y en brazos de Morfeo) y luego la habitación se quedó en silencio.

Shin esperó otro poco más antes de por fin, pasar un brazo en torno al torso de Iv y sonrió al sentir como el chico más joven se acurrucaba aún más cerca de él, entre sueños. A pesar de su cansancio, el cantante trató de permanecer despierto tanto como le fuera posible.

A final de cuentas, no era muy seguido que pudiera disfrutar de oportunidades como esa para estar cerca de Iv y acurrucarse con él de esa manera. Normalmente siempre estaban demasiado ocupados o demasiado rodeados de gente como para ser afectuosos entre sí. Resultaría muy obvio si siempre pidieran habitaciones juntos cuando estaban fuera y ninguno estaba preparado todavía para dar a conocer al resto su "relación". Aunque quizá la palabra "relación" no fuera la más adecuada para denominar a lo que había entre ellos. No estaban saliendo en realidad. Todo era, más bien, una especie de mutuo y silencioso acuerdo de compañía, cercanía y comodidad, una especie de consolación a las carencias que sus ocupadas vidas, les acarreaban.

Fuera de que en tours, entrevistas y conciertos, siempre estuvieran rodeados de gente, la vida de un j-rocker podía volverse un tanto solitaria en ocasiones y ninguno tenía demasiado tiempo como para buscarse una novia o tener una auténtica relación con nadie.

A medida que su trabajo se volvía cada vez más arduo, debido a los esfuerzos que hacían para ganar una base de fans un poco más sólida, sus vidas personales también se veían un poco más impedidas.

Lo estaban haciendo bien, pero todavía no eran tan famosos ni reconocidos como para considerarse una banda capaz de perdurar y progresar. Necesitaban ganar más adeptos si querían continuar haciendo música y, con un poco de suerte, vender lo suficiente como para lanzar un álbum completo. Con toda esa presión, realmente les quedaba muy poco espacio en sus agendas para otras cosas, que no por ello, dejaban de ser importantes y necesarias para un ser humano.

La última chica con la que Shin había salido, Natsuki, había terminado con él hacía ya varios meses (casi un año ya) debido a que apenas si tenían tiempo para verse y el joven ya no podía prestarle la atención que la muchacha tanto deseaba y necesitaba. Su ruptura le había dolido, pero no había podido hacer nada al respecto (ni los ruegos ni las promesas habían funcionado). Había llegado a pensar que jamás se repondría de eso, pero entonces...Entonces había aparecido Iv...

La rutina de "acurrucamiento nocturno" entre ellos había comenzado no demasiado tiempo atrás, quizá hacía unos pocos meses, y había también una especie de contrato, no verdaderamente discutido ni analizado, de que las cosas no llegarían más lejos que eso, ni progresarían de ninguna otra manera, aunque en ocasiones se habían dado el lujo de compartir una que otra caricia inocente. Había veces en las que una persona simplemente necesitaba un poco de calor humano.

El cómo o por qué habían iniciado con ello, era algo que Shin ya no podía recordar. Quizá había sido una de esas noches en las que Iv había tenido un mal sueño y necesitado de consuelo o tal vez había sido él mismo quien lo había iniciado. Cómo fuera, el caso es que ahora lo hacían siempre que podían y ya sin preguntar si estaba bien o mal. Sencillamente se dejaban llevar y habían aprendido a tomarlo como algo cotidiano y normal...

La mente de Shin divagaba entre un montón de pensamientos confusos, con la esperanza de que éstos lo mantuvieran despierto otro rato todavía. Sabía que el acuerdo silencioso entre Iv y él estaba siendo violado, por él…

_¿Qué es lo que espero exactamente de todo esto…?_

El cantante ya no podía negar que algo raro estaba pasando con él. Desde hacía algún tiempo que no podía detener ni entender del todo, los nuevos y, para nada desagradables, sentimientos que estaban brotando en su interior por Iv. No podía nombrarlos todavía. No se atrevía a hacerlo, pero sabía ahí estaban, presentes siempre en la antesala de todos sus pensamientos…

Desde un principio, cuando se habían conocido y empezado a hablar, Shin se había mostrado afectuoso y amigable con Iv, pensando en él primero como un hermano pequeño, luego como su mejor amigo y ahora…Ahora ya no sabía ni que pensar…

_¿Sólo un amigo?_

Ya no lo sabía. No lo sabía en lo absoluto. Lo único que sabía era que entre más hacían esta clase de cosas, más quería de ello...Entre más se acercaba a él, más lo necesitaba…

Su mente se precipitaba hacia conclusiones que, aunque ya tenía más o menos bien definidas, aún no se atrevía a especular sobre ellas y, ni siquiera a intentar desentrañarlas…

_Tal vez si…_

Y con ese último pensamiento rondando por su cabeza, de que se estaba enamorando de Iv, Shin se dejó finalmente envolver por la negrura de la inconsciencia, con el aroma del shampoo preferido de Iv acariciando su nariz con dulzura...


	4. Part 3

_**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**_

_**Esta parte III es también casi una copia fiel de la original. **_

* * *

**III**

–¡Awww, pero qué ternura! – exclamó Reno en voz baja.

–¡Qué pareja tan más bella! – le siguió la voz de Ko-Ki con malicia.

–Ustedes, chicos, en serio que son idiotas – murmuró un adormilado Ryoga, todavía recostado y con los ojos cerrados–. ¿Pueden dejarlo en paz? Se enojaran cuando despierten y los vean ahí parados, viéndolos.

Reno y Ko-Ki lo ignoraron y continuaron, muy concentrados, en su tarea de contemplar, descaradamente, las figuras entrelazadas de Shin e Iv, que dormían pacíficamente abrazados y sin sospechar que estaban siendo observados.

En algún momento durante la noche, Iv se había dado la vuelta, dormido, quedando de frente a Shin, que ahora tenía ambos brazos enroscados en torno a su cintura de manera protectora.

–¡Deberíamos arrancarles las cobijas de un tirón! – sugirió Reno una sonrisa retorcida y traviesa en los labios.

Justo en ese momento, Shin comenzó a emerger, lentamente y todavía entre sueños, desde la deliciosa y calmada inconsciencia hacia un estado de vigilia un poco más despierto, y lo primero de lo que fue consciente, fue del cuerpo de Iv, pegado muy cerca del suyo y acurrucado contra su pecho.

Su mente, todavía entorpecida por el sueño, le dijo que lo acercara más a sí para poder abrazarlo mejor y saborear el momento, de modo que eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, apretando su abrazo sobre el chico y ronroneando satisfecho al instante.

Sin embargo, dicha acción trajo como consecuencia la segunda cosa de la que se hizo consciente…

La carcajada malévola de Reno.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escucharlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

Un soplo frío le recorrió el cuerpo en el momento en que el guitarrista le dio un fuerte tirón a sus cobijas para arrebatárselas, y Shin trató en vano de aferrarse a ellas y jalarlas de nuevo sobre sus cuerpos antes de que todos descubrieran su comprometedora posición: sus piernas estaban, también, irremediablemente entrelazadas, bajo las sábanas.

Las risas burlonas no se hicieron esperar e, instintivamente, Shin apartó de sí a Iv de un empujón, lo cual hizo que éste se despertara alarmado y saltara bruscamente, cayéndose de la cama.

–¿Eh…qué? No…Yo no fui el que le tiró el café a la laptop de Reno el otro día…– murmuró entre dientes, todavía más dormido que despierto.

–¡Despierten, tortolitos! – rio Reno malvadamente, afortunadamente sin haber llegado a comprender las adormiladas murmuraciones de Iv.

–¡Te odio! – le espetó Shin en voz baja, demasiado cansado aún como para gritar y echándose otra vez hacia atrás sobre el colchón.

–¡Lo ven, les dije que se molestarían! – masculló Ryoga desde su cama, cubriéndose la cara con la almohada –. Ahora estarán de mal humor por el resto del día.

Iv miraba a su alrededor con expresión de adorable confusión, todavía medio adormilado y sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

–¡Ustedes dos se ven tan lindos juntos que hacen que me duela el corazón! – comentó Ko-Ki socarronamente, llevándose las manos al pecho y componiendo un gesto teatral mientras pestañeaba coquetamente en son de burla.

–¡Acurrucados como si no hubiera un mañana! – coreó Reno dramáticamente, soltando una carcajada.

Shin gruñó con molestia y escondió su sonrojo volviendo a tumbarse en la cama y enterrando la cara en el cojín.

A su lado, escuchó como Iv se ponía de pie y reía con naturalidad y despreocupación ante las burlas de los otros, antes de sentarse en la cama de nuevo. Él siempre había sabido cómo tomar esa clase de cosas con calma y sin alterarse, siendo alguien mucho más relajado y cool que Shin.

Reno y Ko-Ki continuaron con sus pullas, comportándose estúpidamente y riéndose sin piedad, mientras aventuraban si Shin e Iv eran o no amantes en secreto, en tanto que Shin seguía profundamente interesado en su almohada.

_¡Mal augurio! ¡Muy mal augurio para este día! _Pensó, e Iv le palmeó la espalda consoladoramente.

–Deberíamos empezar a movernos. Éste será otro día ocupado – comentó entonces el chico, todavía palmeándole la espalda. Lo dijo tranquilamente, totalmente indiferente a las burlas y poniéndose de pie –. ¿Cómo dormiste, Ryoga? – preguntó, volviéndose hacia su compañero más grande en la otra cama.

–Bastante como tú – replicó el guitarrista, quitándose la almohada de la cara para mirar al más joven –. Sólo que en mi caso, el acurrucarse no fue algo que tuviera mi consentimiento – dijo con una expresión de picardía en la cara.

Reno se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa enorme en los labios, pero Ryoga lo ignoró y volvió a ocultar la cara tras su almohada.

–Bueno, ahora que ya hemos aclarado esos puntos… – dijo Ko-Ki con una risita divertida – Creo que Reno y yo iremos a buscar un poco de café.

Ko-Ki y Reno eran personas madrugadoras y casi siempre tomaban el papel de despertar a los otros por las mañanas cuando tenían ensayos temprano, aunque había que decir, que no siempre lo hacían de una manera tan descortés como ese día.

El baterista le indicó con un gesto a Reno que empezaran a moverse, y éste así lo hizo, siguiendo al muchacho hasta la puerta y desapareciendo ambos tras ella.

–¡Qué les vaya bien! – les dijo Ryoga, levantando una mano a modo de despedida, sin sacar la cabeza del cojín, antes de que los otros salieran.

Así pues, el más grande y el más joven de los miembros de ViViD se retiraron, saliendo por la puerta sin hacer más comentarios y dejando a los otros tres decidir hasta que hora saldrían de la habitación. Tenían práctica más tarde, pero todavía faltaba mucho para la hora, así que por esta vez podían darse el lujo de dormir hasta tarde si querían.

–¿Puedo tener el baño primero? – Preguntó Ryoga en cuanto los otros dos hubieron desaparecido por completo y se quedó a solas con Iv y Shin –. Ya no pude bañarme anoche después del concierto.

–Es todo tuyo – le respondió Iv con una sonrisa, y el mayor se levantó de la cama y se metió al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Shin parecía haberse quedado dormido otra vez, pero al quedarse a solas con Iv, el cantante finalmente se atrevió a sacar la cabeza de entre la almohada y posó una de sus manos sobre las del pequeño bajista, sentado a su lado.

–Lo siento mucho – le dijo, luciendo avergonzado –. Realmente no era mi intención quedarme dormido así anoche.

–¡Bah! No te preocupes – lo tranquilizó Iv, sonriéndole encantadoramente y volviéndose a acostar a un lado del cantante.

Él también había estado demasiado cansado en la noche como para ponerse a pensar seriamente en lo que pasaría por la mañana cuando, medio sintió, que Shin le había pasado un brazo sobre el torso. Lo único que había pensado entonces había sido en la comodidad y en lo placentero que era sentir los brazos de Shin envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

Shin le sonrió también, sintiéndose un poco más reconfortado, y contento de que el menor no pareciera molesto. Además, justo ahora, estaban tan cerca uno del otro y había tanta paz… Le agradaba poder estar así con él.

Iv lo miró con expresión risueña y Shin quiso incorporarse para besar su mejilla o tal vez sus labios, pero… todavía no habían llegado a eso… No se suponía que debieran llegar a eso.

Sin embargo, Shin lo deseaba. De verdad… Quería que progresaran en esa extraña relación que llevaban, aunque eso fuera una violación directa a su contrato y no le importaba si tenía que esperar mucho para que eso sucediera. Lo haría. Esperar…Definitivamente…

_¡Esperaré! ¡Esperaré tanto tiempo como tenga que esperar!_

* * *

**_Espero les guste. A partir del siguiente, es lo que ya lo que me imagine yo de cómo podía seguir y de ahí en adelante ya es lo que yo me inventé. :)_**


	5. Part 4

_**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**_

_**A partir de aquí, la historia se vuelve más mía, pues las partes I y II eran todo lo que abarcaba el original que tanto me gustó. Desde este momento y hasta que terminé de publicar, todo lo que escriba es lo que me imaginé yo de continuación.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

**IV**

Cuando Shin, Iv y Ryoga finalmente estuvieron listos para salir de la habitación, lo primero que hicieron fue dirigirse animadamente hacia el restaurante del hotel para tomar el desayuno. Los tres se sentían hambrientos.

Al llegar al lugar, se encontraron con que Ko-Ki y Reno también estaban allí, al parecer terminando de comer y sorbiendo café de sus tazas.

Al ver a Shin y a Iv entrar, Reno le dio un codazo a Ko-ki, que estaba bebiendo lo último que quedaba de café en su taza, para señalar en su dirección con una mirada cómplice y Ko-ki esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Le susurró algo a Reno en el oído antes de que los dos estallasen en sonoras carcajadas y comenzaran a molestar otra vez.

Shin pensó que nunca había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a Reno como cuando éste lo empujó contra Iv en el preciso momento en que ambos pasaban por su lado para sentarse juntos al otro lado de la mesa con Ryoga, que iba frente a ellos y ya había tomado su lugar en un extremo de la mesa.

–Realmente te odio – le dijo Shin a Reno de mala gana antes de sentarse, sintiéndose frustrado de que el guitarrista simplemente lo ignorara y soltara otra sonora carcajada, burlándose de él y lanzando besos en su dirección a manera de pulla.

Shin realmente deseó pegarle un puñetazo y cerrarle la boca.

En realidad no era como si odiara a Reno de verdad. Sabía cómo era y estaba acostumbrado a que hiciera ese tipo de cosas. En otras circunstancias, incluso habría encontrado cómico el asunto, pero en ese momento en el que libraba una lucha interna consigo mismo, tratando de lidiar con sentimientos demasiado complicados de entender o expresar, sentía como si todo le afectara más profundamente de lo que lo habría hecho en condiciones normales. Temía que alguno de ellos se diera cuenta de lo que de verdad sentía.

Iv, por su parte, se tomaba las cosas con ligereza y no parecía demasiado molesto con sus compañeros. Era evidente que veía todo como una broma e incluso se reía, totalmente inafectado por la situación.

–¡Aww, miren lo tímidos que son! ¿Acaso no son adorables? – canturreó Ko-ki socarronamente, dirigiéndose hacia Reno.

–Dan ganas de llorar de sólo mirarlos – respondió éste llevándose las manos al pecho –. ¡Abrazados y acaramelados como estaban hace rato, ternura! Debemos tener cuidado Ko-Ki o al rato querrán abrazarnos a nosotros también y acabaremos todos como un montón de ositos cariñosos.

Iv se carcajeó con ganas al escuchar lo último.

–¡Mira quién habla, Reno! Si tú eres el que se la pasa todo el tiempo tratando de poner tus garras encima de nosotros cada que tienes oportunidad – rio divertido.

Reno abrió la boca, en shock con el comentario, tomado por sorpresa y sin saber cómo responder. Ko-ki y Ryoga se desternillaron de risa al ver el gesto contrariado del líder de su grupo. No era común que Reno, precisamente Reno, se quedara sin palabras. Casi siempre encontraba la manera de devolver las burlas dirigidas hacia él.

–¡Ahora sí que te la aplicaron, Reno! – comentó Ryoga sin poder parar de reír.

–¡Vaya que sí! Te hicieron jaque, Reno – dijo Ko-Ki, sosteniéndose de la mesa para no caerse de la silla con tanta risa.

Mientras tanto, Shin removía la comida en su plato con desgana. Él no encontraba la gracia en todo aquello. Estaba demasiado enfurruñado todavía como para ver lo gracioso del comentario de Iv.

Era evidente que el bajista no se tomaba nada en serio. Para él todo era exactamente lo que se suponía que debía ser: una broma. Él no tenía nada que ocultar, ningún sentimiento más allá de la amistad que lo hiciera sentir avergonzado o incómodo ante aquellas burlas. Él no estaba enamorado de Shin, cómo el cantante probablemente lo estaba de él.

Ese último pensamiento lo hizo entristecer y, de pronto, perdió todo el apetito que minutos antes había sentido.

_Esto no está bien_. Pensó. _No debería estar pensando en él de esta manera. Somos compañeros de banda, camaradas, mejores amigos y ambos somos chicos… No está bien y aun así…_

–¿Shin…?

Shin dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano pequeña y suave, aunque fuerte, de Iv, posarse con firmeza en su hombro y escuchó a éste pronunciar su nombre con cierta consternación.

–¿Te encuentras bien, colega? – le preguntó, mirándolo con ojos llenos de angustia.

–¿Eh…? Ah sí… Sí estoy bien – se apresuró a contestar el cantante para tranquilizarlo, fijándose en que el resto de los miembros de la banda también lo miraban con preocupación

–Sólo estoy cansado. Ya ves que no pude dormir muy bien anoche. Con tres personas en una misma cama… Tú sabes… no es lo más cómodo del mundo… –balbuceó torpemente.

Iv esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de entendimiento y Shin sintió como si su corazón dejara de latir ante ese simple gesto.

Si había algo que desde siempre le había parecido fascinante acerca de Iv, eso era precisamente su sonrisa.

Su sonrisa siempre era como un destello: brillante y definitivamente encantadora. Y desde hacía algún tiempo le parecía más maravillosa que nunca. Adoraba verlo sonreír y se alegraba de que no hiciera falta hacer mucho para conseguir que lo hiciera una y otra vez durante el día. Él casi siempre parecía estar feliz. Eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Shin de él, que siempre fuera así de alegre.

No con una alegría llena de hiperactividad y travesura como la de Ko-ki, sino más bien, una que era suave, inocente y absolutamente adorable. Sus bromas y sus juegos también eran así: tiernos e infantiles.

–Y… ¿pudieron arreglar el asunto de nuestras habitaciones?

La voz de Ryoga lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad después de verse sumergido en una especie de ensueño aletargado y maravilloso en cuya realidad sólo existían él e Iv.

–¡Oh, eso…! – exclamó, Ko-Ki, recordando de pronto –. Sí pudimos, pero vamos a tener que compartir de todas maneras. Lo mismo de siempre. Sólo a uno le va a tocar la habitación individual y el resto por pares, en habitaciones con camas gemelas.

–Bueno, no está tan mal. Al menos cada quien tendrá una cama está vez y no tendremos que dormir con alguien encima nuestro – respondió Ryoga, mirando de reojo a Reno que le sonrió maliciosamente.

–Supongo, pero… ¿cómo le vamos a hacer para decidir quién se queda con la individual esta vez? Por favor, díganme que yo puedo hacerlo. Casi siempre tengo que compartir –. Imploró Ko-ki

–Mmmm… no, eso no sería justo. Yo digo que hagamos un sorteo y qué la suerte diga – apuntó Reno sin dar pie a protestas del resto. Después de todo era el mayor y el líder de la banda.

Shin, que había estado siguiendo atentamente la conversación desde el momento en que empezaron a hablar del reparto de habitaciones, se tuvo que morder la lengua y abstenerse de comentar que a él no le importaba compartir habitación siempre y cuando le tocara con Iv, pero suponiendo que algo como eso sólo lo evidenciaría más ante sus compañeros de lo que ya lo había hecho él mismo en la mañana, decidió guardar silencio y cruzar los dedos, esperando ser elegido para la habitación con Iv y suplicando que no le tocara con Reno.

Así que los cinco jóvenes miembros de la banda formaron papelitos con los números de las habitaciones, los echaron en una bolsa opaca, los revolvieron y comenzaron a sacar un papelito cada uno, por turnos de acuerdo a su edad. El primero, por ser el más joven, fue Ko-ki, seguido de Iv, Ryoga, Shin y por último Reno.

Cuando cada quien tuvo un papel en la mano, lo abrieron para ver cómo les había tocado acomodarse,

Shin miró su papel y notó que le había tocado la habitación 23. Como la habitación individual era la 25, supo que tendría que compartir. Contuvo la respiración y cruzó los dedos con disimulo, esperando que su compañero fuese Iv.

Tuvo que suprimir un gemido de decepción cuando el joven bajista exclamó:

–¡Vaya, parece que tengo la individual!

Eso echaba por tierra todas las esperanzas que se había hecho Shin de pasar un buen tiempo con él a solas

–¡Oh, no! Yo realmente quería la individual esta vez. Siempre me toca compartir – se quejó Ko-Ki – ¿A quién más le tocó la 23? ¡Por favor, díganme que no a Reno!

Shin se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa apaciguadora, pese a que no se sentía con ánimos para sonreír demasiado y le indicó señalando su pedazo de papel que él tenía el número 23. El chico le devolvió una sonrisa tan desganada como la suya propia.

–¡No! – exclamó Ryoga –. Eso significa que…

–Yo tengo la 24 – dijo Reno encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta para sonreírle a Ryoga de manera pervertida.

–¡Y tú te quejas! – le espetó Ryoga a Ko-Ki, pues el joven seguía lamentándose de su suerte.

–Supongo que tienes razón. Pudo ser peor – respondió Ko-Ki lanzando una mirada cautelosa y de reojo hacia Reno que tenía la sonrisa más pervertida del mundo plasmada su rostro –. Aún así, sigo pensando que me hubiera gustado la individual. Sin ofender, Shin. No es que me desagrades – agregó dirigiéndose a su compañero.

Shin hizo un gesto como diciendo "No hay cuidado" y volvió a mirar el pequeño trazo negro del número 23 en su papel con cierta tristeza. Por lo menos no le había tocado con Reno, pensó tratando de consolarse.

–Bueno, a mí no me molesta compartir – dijo de pronto Iv, que hasta entonces había guardado silencio. –. Si quieres puedo cambiar contigo Ko-Ki. A mí ya me ha tocado un par de veces la habitación individual.

Shin levantó la cabeza, sintiendo una especie de calor placentero recorrerle el cuerpo al escuchar aquello. Tuvo que contenerse para no saltar de felicidad.

–¡Oh, ¿de verdad?! – exclamó Ko-Ki mirando a Iv con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –¡Cielos, colega. Te debo una!

–No hay problema. No te molesta que yo me quede contigo, ¿verdad, Shin? – preguntó el chico volviéndose hacia el cantante.

¿Molestarlo? ¿Cómo podría pensar, Iv que aquello podía molestarlo si era precisamente lo que él estaba buscando desde el principio? Un rato a solas con él.

Shin no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo de excitación y alegría ante la perspectiva.

–Para nada. Por mí está bien si eso es lo que Ko-Ki quiere – respondió él tratando rápidamente de disimular un poco su regocijo, pero sin poder evitar dedicarle una sonrisa radiante a Iv, de pie frente a él, hermoso y adorable como siempre. Los ojos de Shin exhibían un cierto brillo de adoración mientras devoraba con la mirada a su compañero, aunque por fortuna nadie le prestaba la suficiente atención como para notarlo.

–¡Cómo! – exclamó de pronto Ryoga. –. ¡Iv, mejor cambia conmigo¡ – le imploró el guitarrista.

Shin le dirigió una mirada molesta a Ryoga que, por fortuna, éste no llego a detectar.

No había forma de que el cantante permitiera que Iv se quedara a solas con Reno. Sin embargo, no fue necesario que llegara intervenir en el asunto, ya que, precisamente en ese momento, tanto Ko-Ki como Iv saltaron al mismo tiempo, negándole la petición a Ryoga.

–Lo siento mucho, hermano, pero antes muerto que tener dirigirme voluntariamente a la guarida del lobo – dijo Iv , estremeciéndose con temor de sólo pensarlo. Ya le había tocado más de una vez quedarse con Reno y la experiencia había sido de lo más incómoda con el muchacho más grande intentando seducirlo en todo momento.

–¡Sí, Iv cambiará lugar conmigo. No te metas, Ryoga! – secundó Ko-Ki, tajantemente.

Reno sonreía cada vez más abiertamente y con picardía.

–¡Ni modo, Ryoga! Parece que este fin de semana seremos sólo tú y yo. Además que no ves que es imposible que consigas separar a los dos enamorados – apuntó con malicia señalando a Iv y a Shin.

–¡Ya déjalos, Reno! Todos sabemos que no es así – los defendió Ko-Ki de manera sorpresiva, cambiando rápidamente su postura anterior de molestarlos también, pues ahora temía que la burla del mayor pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión a Iv respecto a su cambio,

Reno guardo silencio, pero no dejo de sonreír malévolamente.

Shin estaba tan contento por el giro inesperado de acontecimientos que ni siquiera se molestó con la nueva pulla del líder de la banda. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros con indiferencia y a dirigirle a Iv una mirada cómplice, que éste le devolvió con agrado o al menos eso es lo que Shin quería creer.

_¡Genial!_

* * *

_**Bueno, por el momento aquí le dejo. Ya tengo mucho más, pero probablemente lo publique hasta dentro de una semana.**_

_**Nos vemos! :)**_


	6. Part 5

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les traigo la continuación del fic. Sé que no hay mucha gente leyendo y sé que no recibiré demasiados reviiws, pero hago esto por diversión y con todo el cariño para todos los lectores aunque no me dejen comentarios. Me gustaría mucho que lo hicieran y me harían feliz, pero cada quien es libre. Si alguno me deja review se lo agradeceré de todo corazón.**

**Ahí una nueva novedad además y es que a partir de ahora subiré las partes con su traducción al inglés, en consideración a hizunyaa, quien ha sido la única que me ha dejado un precioso comentario, pero que no entiende español y tiene que usar el traductor de google. Así que si hay alguien más en esta situación o que lo prefiera leer así, entonces la traducción viene al final.**

**Un abrazo a todos y espero que les guste esta parte.**

**Translation:**

**Hi everybody. This is the 5th part for Amor, amor... (Love, love...) I know there's very few people reading this, but still I want to try and continue the story. From now on I'll translate it to English, in consideration to hizunyaa, who was so kind and leave me such a beautiful review. Thank yo so much, hizunyaa! I really appreciated it a lot. **

**And also for every other person who might want to read it in Englishm here is now with it included.**

**The translation is at the end of the normal fic in Spanish.**

**Hope you enjoy it! :)**

**See ya!**

**Hizunyaa:**

**I'll write you a PM to thanking you for your review. Hope you saw it, but just in case I'll thank you in here too. You made me want to continue updating this story again. Thanks a lot!**

* * *

**V**

El resto de la mañana, después de desayunar y repartirse las habitaciones, transcurrió en calma.

Por la tarde, los cinco j-rockers se dirigieron al estudio que sus managers les indicaron para practicar sus próximas actuaciones y, al final de la larga y cansada sesión de prácticas, fatigados, pero muy satisfechos con los resultados, finalmente pudieron retirarse contentos, sabiendo que tendrían tres preciosos días libres para gozar de un buen y merecido descanso antes de que comenzaran las siguientes presentaciones del tour. Últimamente era raro que se les concediera tanto tiempo libre, así que estaban bastante agradecidos y decididos a aprovechar al máximo sus días de asueto.

Aunque estaba cansado de la larga práctica, Shin no podía estarse quieto ni un momento y en el transcurso del ensayo de ese día había estado un poco distraído debido a que no podía dejar de pensar en Iv y en lo maravilloso que sería poder tenerlo cerca durante tres días enteros, sin trabajo ni presiones.

Podrían hacer casi cualquier cosa, y quizá, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para intentar ir un poco más lejos con él en su complicada relación, que más bien era un mutuo acuerdo de cercanía y que aún no rebasaba los límites de una amistad profunda y peculiar.

Durante toda la práctica, el cantante se la había pasado lanzándole miradas discretas al chico cada que tenía oportunidad, hasta que por fin terminaron y todos comenzaron a retirarse. Asuntos

Ko-Ki y Ryoga se habían ido más temprano que el resto, argumentando que estaban tan exhaustos que podrían caer muertos en cualquier minuto. Reno, en cambio, siendo el líder del grupo, aún tenía que quedarse a discutir algunas cosas con sus managers antes de poder retirarse, así que justo ahora no se encontraba a la vista por ningún lado, puesto que estaba ocupado, encerrado con los managers en la oficina.

Shin también había decidido quedarse, pues quería esperar a que Iv terminara de afinar su instrumento, para que ambos pudieran regresar juntos a su habitación.

_Nuestra habitación…_

Ese pensamiento hizo que sintiera una agradable calidez por dentro.

Mientras el muchacho más joven se empeñaba a fondo en su tarea de afinar su instrumento, trabajando decidido sobre las cuerdas del bajo para lograr arrancarle sonidos cada vez más perfectos, Shin lo observaba con atención, parado silenciosamente en un rincón del estudio para no molestarlo.

Esta no era la primera vez que el vocalista se le quedaba viendo como embobado por largo tiempo y durante un momento en el que sabía que Iv estaba demasiado distraído con otra cosa como para notar lo que él hacía o percatarse de las miradas que le lanzaba. Shin había hecho esto en incontables ocasiones desde hacía varios meses.

Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que lo hacía tan detenidamente, analizando con sumo cuidado cada detalle de la figura del otro, y descubriendo, que si bien antes el chico le había parecido lindo y agradable, ahora simplemente no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Era tan encantador, bello e intoxicante: el bonito y vibrante cabello castaño con mechones rositas cayendo delicadamente sobre sus lindos ojos, la forma redondeada y adorable de sus rostro, sus manos fuertes y pequeñas, sus labios de aspecto tan suave… Shin sentía como si de pronto lo estuviera viendo bajo una nueva luz, una que brillaba de manera especial y brillante y lo hacía parecer como un ser mágico ante sus ojos.

Y entonces…

Iv se volteó por un segundo hacia él para dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir concentrado con su bajo, y su corazón dejó de latir por un momento cuando, justo en ese instante, cayó en la cuenta de que, sin lugar a dudas, se había enamorado de él…

_¡Ya no hay duda!_

No, ya no podía seguir negándolo. Lo sabía, lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo y con toda certeza, pero no se había sentido capaz de intentar asimilarlo. No podía ni siquiera nombrar el sentimiento en su mente porque le tenía mucho miedo. Miedo al rechazo…

Ahora…Ahora ya no tenía alternativas. No era algo que estuviera en su poder cambiar ni controlar. Sencillamente estaba total, absoluta y perdidamente enamorado de él…

_¡Lo amo!_

No sólo estaba enamorado de su físico (que no estaba para nada mal), sino de toda su persona. Todo él era tan perfecto y Shin lo quería, lo quería todo para él, y quizá había hecho falta que ocurriera el pequeño incidente de esa mañana para que finalmente pudiera darle nombre a todos esos sentimientos inexplicables que habían comenzado a surgir en su interior desde que Iv y él empezaran aquellas rutinas maravillosas de acurrucarse juntos a la hora de dormir.

El sentimiento, que se sentía como una burbuja creciendo velozmente en su interior, lo había abrumado por un minuto. Era tan grande…Su amor por él… Ya no podía seguir negándolo, ya no quería seguir negándolo…

Shin nunca había pensado en sí mismo como homosexual. Nunca en su vida, ni siquiera cuando había incursionado en una profesión como la que tenía, en la que, la mayor parte del tiempo, su sexualidad podía llegar a ser malinterpretada y/o cuestionada, y muchos de sus homólogos en otras bandas de visual kei, se sabía, llegaban a tener realmente esa clase de tendencias.

Pero a él toda su vida le habían gustado las chicas. Había tenido tres novias en el pasado y no era como si, incluso ahora, se sintiera particularmente atraído por otros chicos. No era eso exactamente…

Más bien era como si toda esa clase de cosas ya no importaran ahora. No le gustaban los chicos en general y, para el caso, ya tampoco sentía ninguna atracción hacia las chicas. En su mundo, y para él, ya sólo existían Iv: Iv y su sonrisa, Iv y su forma encantadora de ser, Iv y su deslumbrante mirada…

Al observar al chico con detalle, Shin había pensado que quizá los aspectos más masculinos y viriles de su persona acabarían asustándolo o disgustándolo, pero se había equivocado completamente y, más bien, había ocurrido todo lo contrario…

El pobre sólo había acabado más enamorado de él al examinarlo con calma. Y es que, todo estaba tan perfecto en Iv… Todo era tal y como debía ser, y todo estaba en el lugar en que debía estar.

No había nada en él que no le gustara. No había parte de ese cuerpo pequeño, aunque maravillosamente formado, que no anhelara. Cada aspecto de Iv, desde su rostro tierno, infantil y casi femenino, hasta su magníficamente trabajada y varonil figura, lo maravillaban…

¡Y que no daría por poder tocarlo aunque sólo fuera un poco! Sólo un poco…Con tan sólo poder acariciar su rostro o tal vez sujetar su mano sería suficiente para hacerlo feliz…el más feliz del mundo….

Chico o chica, ¿a quién le importaba? Eso era lo de menos cuando se trataba de un sentimiento tan fuerte y tan irremediable como el que él sentía por su compañero.

–¡Ya está! – exclamó Iv con calma cuando por fin terminó de afinar su instrumento y levantó el rostro para mirar a Shin, sonriendo radiantemente.

El cantante sacudió la cabeza para salir de su embotamiento en cuanto escuchó a Iv hablar y le sonrió con dulzura cuando sus ojos de chocolate se encontraron con los de él.

–¿Nos vamos, entonces? – le preguntó suavemente.

–¡Sí, sí…claro! – le contestó el bajista, alegremente –. Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto tiempo. Debes estar cansado – se disculpó el joven con una sonrisa levemente arrepentida y apenada, recordando el comentario del mayor de la mañana acerca de que no había podido dormir bien con tanta gente apretada en una cama.

–No, no... Está bien. No te disculpes. Fui yo quien decidió quedarse a esperar, a final de cuentas – lo apaciguó Shin, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Iv le sonrió maravillosamente también y Shin, animado por su gesto, se aventuró a agregar, aunque en voz un poco baja y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado al hacerlo, un cumplido disimulado:

–Me gusta verte tocar, aunque sólo sea que estés afinando las cuerdas. Te ves muy bien cuando lo haces.

Las mejillas de Shin adquirieron un tono sonrosado de inmediato al decir lo último, pero no se retractó, y simplemente se sintió agradecido de estar lo bastante lejos de Iv como para que éste no notara su sonrojo.

–¡Oh… mmm… gracias! – respondió el chico al cabo de un rato, un poco sorprendido y extrañado con el comentario, pero luciendo complacido –. Entonces, ¿nos vamos? – le preguntó, poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia él.

El corazón de Shin se aceleró al verlo acercarse y el muchacho rogó para que Iv no pudiera escucharlo. Era tan fuerte que casi juraba que podría oírse a un kilómetro de distancia.

_¡Por favor no lo oigas!_

– Aún es temprano. Podemos ver una película en el hotel y comer palomitas antes de dormir, ¿qué dices, compañero de cuarto? – inquirió el bajista al llegar a su lado, dándole un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.

Shin soltó una risita, relajándose medianamente ante el gesto, aunque sintiendo mariposas en el estómago de todas maneras.

Ese era su Iv. Siempre tan inocente y juguetón.

La idea de la película le pareció absolutamente perfecta, de modo que asintió, sonriente, con la cabeza.

Él no podía pensar en nada que le apeteciera más hacer que pasar un tiempo a solas con Iv, así que no importaba la actividad, mientras que estuvieran juntos los dos. Además, lo de la película sonaba terriblemente bien, sobre todo si las cosas terminaban como solían acabar cada vez que se habían puesto a ver películas, juntos en otras ocasiones. Sonrió ante la imagen, sumamente atractiva que se había formado en su mente al pensar aquello y, sin querer demorar más su partida, se apresuró a alcanzar al pequeño bajista que ya había salido y lo esperaba afuera con una enorme sonrisa adornando su bello rostro…

–¡A qué te ganó una carrera de aquí a la salida! – le dijo el encantador muchacho cuando Shin se reunió con él en el pasillo.

–¡Nos matarán si nos ven correr en el pasillo! – exclamó el cantante, sabiendo de antemano que ni así lograría persuadir a Iv de no hacer semejante travesura.

–¡Vamos, no seas pesado! Sólo una carrerita. Una vez, ¿sí? Nadie se morirá por eso, ¿o es qué tienes miedo de perder?

Shin lo miró con ceño. No tenía miedo de perder. Ya sabía que no podría ganar, de todos modos, pero eso no le molestaba. Sin embargo, sabía que si alguno de sus managers o alguien de la seguridad los veía, estarían en problemas

–¡Anda, Shin! Sólo una vez. Por favor…

_¡Demonios!_

Estaba arruinado e Iv lo sabía. Nunca había sido capaz de decirle que no a esos ojitos suplicantes ni a esa carita tan encantadora que Iv ponía cada vez que quería algo que él no estaba muy convencido de hacer o de dar. Ni siquiera cuando no estaba enamorado de él había podido.

Iv lo notó. Notó cómo se debatía un poco consigo mismo antes de rendirse …No era tan difícil doblegarlo…

–Por favor…

_¡Demonios!_

Iv lo sabía…Sabía que acababa de ganar la batalla… Como siempre.

Un minuto después, Shin corría a toda velocidad tratando de darle alcance al menor, sin demasiado éxito. El chico era rápido.

Era una locura y era demasiado infantil, pero el cantante no se arrepentía de haber aceptado la propuesta. Ver a Iv tan feliz y poder estar cerca de él, hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Se suponía que, siendo mayor y el vocalista de la banda, debería saber actuar con madurez, pero era bueno relajarse y hacer esta clase de niñerías de vez en cuando.

Al final, la carrera sería para él un recuerdo más para atesorar en su memoria, y al demonio si los atrapaban y reprendían después.

_¡Qué importa si nos dicen algo, mientras pueda divertirme así con él!_

* * *

**_Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, si pueden y quieren no se olviden de dejarme un comentario. Cualquier cosa, mientras sea con respeto, será bienvenida y apreciada._**

**_Los quiero a todos! Hasta la próxima :)_**

* * *

**_Translation:_**

**Part V**

The rest of the morning, after breakfast and distributing the rooms between them, went on peacefully.

In the afternoon, the five j-rockers went to the studio their managers told them to go and started practicing for their upcoming performances and lives.

When the rehearsal finished, all of them were tired to death, but really satisfied and happy with the results of their hard work and looking forward to the three free days off they´ve been granted with. It was so unusual for them to be granted with more than one day off recently, that it had been such a nice surprise and the five young men were really content.

"Man, I´ll finally be able to go to that videogames convention I´ve been wanting to for weeks!" Ko-Ki had said with a bright smile, before saying his goodbyes to his comrades and returning to the hotel.

Ryoga had also gone, about the same time Ko-Ki.

Although he was tired of the long practice, Shin couldn´t stand still for a moment. During all that day he had been a little distracted because he couldn´t stop thinking about Iv and how amazing it would be to have him around for three whole days without the pressure of work and staying with him in his room.

_This would be great…!_

They could do almost anything and, perhaps, this would also be the perfect opportunity to try and go a little further with him in their complicated "relationship", that could be better described as mutual closeness and comfort agreement.

Throughout all the practice, the singer had been glancing discretely at Iv every time he had had a chance to, and he had even tried to get his attention in more than one occasion.

So, Ko-Ki and Ryoga had left earlier than the rest of them, saying they were so exhausted they could drop dead at any minute and Reno, being the leader of the group, still had to stay and discuss some sort of issues with their managers before being able to go, so right now he was not in sight anywhere, since he was busy in their managers ´office.

Shin also had decided to stay in there a little more because he wanted to wait until Iv finished to tune his bass so that both could return to their room together.

_Our room ..._

That thought make him smile happily for a moment as he stand, still and quite, in one corner of the studio while staring intently at the beautiful youth sitting in front of him and working hard over the strings of his bass to make it sound more and more perfectly at a time..

This wasn´t the first time Shin had stared, completely dumbfounded, at Iv in a moment he knew the boy was so distracted with another thing to notice what he was doing. However, this was the first time he did it so carefully an intentionally, analyzing and scrutinizing every single detail of his gorgeous figure.

By doing this, the singer soon discovered that, while before Iv had always seemed cute and pretty in his eyes, now he just coldn´t take his gaze off him.

He was so lovely, stunning and intoxicating. He liked every part of him, everything: his vibrant and beautiful brown hair with some pinky strings, his long and black lashes, his gorgeous cheeks, his small, strong hands, his looking so soft lips…He was so perfect…

How can he look so beautiful just like that… just sitting in there in so normal clothes and even without an ounce of makeup on him...?

Iv turned for a second and smiled dazzlingly at him before returning to concentrate again in his bass.

And it hit him at that moment… Just at that brief, single and perfect moment, it hit him… The no longer undeniable truth….

Shin´s heart skip a beat when he realized, at that second, that he had fallen for him completely, undoubtedly…

_I´m in love with him!_

No, he could no longer deny it. He knew it. He had probably known it for a long time, but hadn´t felt able to accept it until now. He even hadn´t been able to name the feeling in his mind because he was afraid, so afraid… Afraid of rejection ...

But now ... now he had no alternatives. After all, it wasn´t something that was in his power to change or control. He was just totally, absolutely and madly in love with him ...

_I really, really love him!  
_  
Not only was it his body that he love (which wasn´t bad at all, he had to say), but his whole person. Everything about Iv was so perfect and Shin wanted him, wanted everything of him, and perhaps it had been necessary the little incident of that morning to occur so that he finally be able to name all those strange feelings that had been welling up for Iv since the two of them started the so-called cuddling routines.

The new feeling of love he had now discovered felt like a bubble growing rapidly inside of him, almost overwhelming. It was so big ... His love for him ... He really could no longer deny it, he no longer wanted to deny it...

Shin had never thought of himself as homosexual. Never in his life, even when he had ventured into a profession like the one he had, in which, most of the time, his sexuality was misinterpreted and / or questioned, and many of their counterparts in other visual kei bands were known to have that kind of tendencies for real.

But Shin had liked girls all his life. He already had had three girlfriends in the past and it was not like, even now, he felt particularly attracted to other boys. That was not exactly how he felt ...

Rather, it was as if all that kind of stuff do not matter anymore. He did not like other men, in general and, for that matter, he did not feel any attraction for girls anymore either.

It was just Iv…Iv and his beautiful smile, Iv and his loveliness, Iv, Iv and just Iv…

By watching at the boy in detail, Shin had thought that perhaps the most virile and male aspects of him, will end up scaring him or disgusting him, but he was completely wrong and it happened rather the contrary...

He just ended up deeper in love... As he said before, everything was so perfect in Iv ... So extremely perfect…Everything was just as it should be, and everything was in the place that it should be.

There was nothing about Iv that Shin did not like. Not a single part of that small, but beautifully formed, body that he not craved for, that he not wanted with all his soul. Every aspect of Iv, from his childlike and almost feminine face, to his masculine and strong body were good for him…Perfect for him…

Oh, and if he could touch him just a little! Just a little ... If he only was allowed just to stroke his cheeks or may be hold his hand, that would be enough to make him happy ... the happiest ...

Boy or girl, who cared? That was irrelevant when it came to a feeling so strong and so pure as love was.

"Well, that's it. I´ve finished" Iv said calmly when he finally finished to tune his instrument and lifted his face to look at Shin, smiling childishly and beautifully

The singer shook his head out of his trance as he heard heard Iv and smiled sweetly at him when the boy´s pretty, chocolate eyes met his.

"Shall we go, then?" – He asked gently.

"Yes, yes ... of course!" - The bassist replied, cheerfully "I´m sorry to keep you waiting for so long. You must be tired" Iv apologized with a slightly regretful and ashamed smile, remembering what Shin had said in the morning about he couldn´t not sleep very well last night with so many people crowded into a bed.

"No, no ...It's all right. Please, do not apologize! It was me the one who decided to stay in here and wait" Shin soothed him, smiling with tenderness.

Iv also smiled brilliantly at Shin once more, encouraging him with his gesture, to try and compliment him.

"I like to see you playing bass, even if you're just tuning the strings. You look so gorgeous when you do that"

_Damn it! What a great thing to say, Shin…_

Shin blushed a bit when he say that but he did not take it back and just felt grateful to be far away enough from it Iv, for the boy not to not notice his blush.

"Oh ... mmm ... thanks!" Iv replied after a while, a little surprised and puzzled by the comment, but somehow looking pleased. "So shall we go now?" He asked, standing up and walking to him.

Shin's heart raced as the bassist approached to where he was and he prayed that the boy could not hear its strong pounds. It was so loud that he could almost swore it might be heard a mile away.

_Please, do not hear!  
_  
"It's still early. We can watch a movie in the hotel and eat popcorn before bed, what do you say, roommate?" Iv asked when he finally get in front of him and patted his shoulder in a friendly way.

Shin chuckled, relaxing a bit at the gesture, but feeling butterflies in the pit of his stomach anyway.

That was his Iv. Always so innocent and playful.

The idea of the film seemed absolutely perfect to him, so he nodded with a bright smile.

He could not think of anything else we wanted to do better than to spend some time alone with Iv, no matter what activity they did. He just wanted to be with him.

Moreover, the idea of watching a movie sounded so terribly well, especially if things ended up as they usually used to each time they had done that thing together at other times. He smiled at the pleasant and attractive picture that formed in his mind when he thought about that…

So, not wanting to delay more his departure, he followed his beautiful partner outside the studio to go home (well, not that exactly, but to go to their room in the hotel)

"Let´s see who wins in a race from here to the exit!" The charming boy told Shin when they got outside the studio.

- No way! Security guards will kill us if they see us running in the corridors" The singe replied, knowing well that that just with that advice he won't never be able to persuade Iv not to do such a crazy thing.

"Oh, come on, don´t be like that! We'll just run a little… Only once, okay? No one will die for that, or is it that you're afraid of losing?

Shin frowned. He was not afraid of losing. He knew he couldn't win against him, anyway, but that doesn't bother him. However, he knew that if any of their managers or security personal saw them, they would be in trouble

"C'mon, Shin! Just for once… Please ..."

_Damn!  
_  
He was ruined and Iv knew it.

He had never been able to say no to those pleading eyes and that cute face Iv did everytime he wanted something the singer was not so convinced to do or to give. Never had he been able to do so. Not even when he was not in love with him.

Iv noticed it and saw it. He saw how Shin struggled a little with himself, before giving up.

"Please…"

_Damn!_

Iv had won the battle and he knew it… Just as always…

Some minutes later, Shin was running as fast as he could trying to catch the boy in front of him, without much success. That guy was fast.

Doing this was crazy and too childish, but the vocalist did not regret having accepted the challenge. Looking at how happy Iv seemed to be and being able to be with him, made everything worth.

It was supposed that, being the older one and the vocalist of the band, he should know how to act serious and mature, but it was so good to relax and do those kind of childish things once in a while.

And, besides, this race would be for him one more precious memory with Iv to treasure forever in the depths of his mind, and to hell if they got caught and reprimanded after it.

_To hell if we got caught! At least we've had fun together..._

* * *

_**Well, that´s all for now. Hope you´d like it. Please if you can and if you want, don´t forgen to leava a comment. I'll really appreciate it if you do.** **Everything, with respect, will be welcomed.**_

**_Love you and see ya soon! :)_**


	7. Part 6

_**Hola a todos. Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Si alguien lee, espero que le guste y ojalá que puedan comentar.**_

_**Translation: **_

_**Hi everybody! I´m sorry for the late update. I´ve been busy these days but hope you like it. Translation is below the normal part in Spanish. Well, it is not the best but I´m trying hard. English is not my native language.  
**_

_**hizunyaa: Once again, thanks a lot for your beautiful review. I´ve already read your fic too. It was BEAUTIFUL :) I loved it. Thanks so much for writing something that pretty. Hope you like the new chapter.**_

* * *

**Parte VI**

Shin perdió la carrera, por supuesto. No había forma de que pudiera ganarle a Iv. Aunque era más alto que él, el bajista era mucho más rápido y tenía mejor condición física. A pesar de ello, a Shin no le molestó que ganara.

Le compró el refresco que habían prometido para el ganador, y luego ambos tomaron un taxi de regreso al hotel.

Charlaron animadamente durante el camino y Shin estaba tan embelesado, mirando y escuchando a Iv, que ni se dio cuenta de cuando por fin llegaron a su destino hasta que el coche se detuvo y tuvo que salir de él.

La habitación 23 resultó ser un recinto amplio y agradable con dos camas gemelas individuales lo bastante grandes como para albergar a dos personas cómodamente sin problemas, lo cual fue algo que Shin no dejó de notar con agrado.

–¡Woah! – exclamó Iv en el momento en que entraron y sus ojos se pasearon alrededor, registrando el lugar – ¡Genial! Reno y Ko-ki debieron pedir habitaciones de lujo – dijo, al tiempo lanzaba descuidadamente su mochila en la cama para inmediatamente después dirigirse hacia una pequeña alacena llena de dulces y botanas que había en un extremo del cuarto. También había una pequeña nevera en el rincón, la cual Iv no tardó en inspeccionar con avidez para ver que contenía.

– ¡Excelente! – Exclamó de pronto el chico, volviéndose hacia Shin con una sonrisa enorme e infantil en el rostro, sosteniendo en ambas manos un montón de paquetitos de diferentes formas y tamaños – ¡Mira, Shin! Aquí hay un montón de golosinas y palomitas, y en la nevera también hay helado ¡Anda, aunque sea sólo por hoy, comamos mucho de todo esto! ¿Qué dices? – preguntó con sus ojitos muy grandes y brillantes de emoción.

Shin se rio y camino hasta donde él estaba. A veces no entendía como era que el menor podía comer tanto sin engordar jamás. Suponía que era debido a todo el ejercicio que hacía. Eso, sin duda, lo mantenía en buena forma.

Le puso una mano en la cabeza al chico, en gesto paternalista y le sonrió con ganas. Iv lucía tan contento, que su entusiasmo contagiaba.

– Entonces, ¿qué esperamos? – le dijo simplemente Shin, mirándolo con cariño.

Iv ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y se apresuró, corriendo por la habitación, para empezar a preparar las cosas que necesitarían para ver a gusto la película que habían rentado en el camino: un film de acción que sonaba bastante prometedor.

Shin acomodó unos cuantos puffs y algunas mantas en el suelo frente a la pantalla plana del cuarto y luego entró al baño para asearse un poco y ponerse el pijama. En su mente, pensamientos felices acerca de Iv hacían que su corazón se desbordara, lleno de todo el amor que sentía por él. Su alegría era indecible…

_¡Esto es tan perfecto…! ¡Perfecto!_

Cuando salió del baño, la imagen impactante de un Iv sin camisa lo dejó sin aliento por unos instantes, sacándolo por completo de balance, haciendo que su cabeza diera de vueltas y su corazón se acelerara. Tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza del marco de la puerta para no perder piso y caer.

Shin ya lo había visto así muchas veces antes, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía siendo plenamente consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba el muchacho, así que, por primera vez, era capaz de apreciar su espectacular anatomía bajo una perspectiva distinta, comprobando así, una vez más, que no le molestaba en lo absoluto estar enamorado de un chico. Ni siquiera en sus aspectos más masculinos le desagradaba para nada la figura de Iv, y una vez más le pareció que todo en él era perfecto.

Para un chico que toda su vida se había considerado completamente heterosexual, debía de admitir que la visión lo estaba excitando, y mucho… Quizá demasiado.

Entonces, un deseo irracional y excesivo se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr hacia él, tumbarlo en la cama y empezar a besarlo.

En ese momento, toda clase de pensamientos inapropiados, sucios e irracionales acerca de su amigo pasaron por su cabeza e inundaron su cerebro, y el cantante sintió, con frustración, como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar también ante la sugestiva imagen. Algo en su entrepierna, se estaba despertando con sólo mirarlo…

–¡Oh, Shin, terminaste rápido! Ya casi estoy listo. Sólo déjame ponerme esto – dijo Iv al verlo salir del cuarto de baño, mostrándole la playera de su pijama que tenía en una mano, antes de pasársela sobre la cabeza y ponérsela velozmente –. Pedí que nos prepararan las palomitas y las trajeron bastante rápido ¡Están recién hechas, mira! – continuó hablando animadamente y corriendo hacia una mesa donde había un gran tazón repleto de palomitas.

Shin, que seguía de pie e inmóvil frente a la puerta del baño, debatiéndose con su repentino brote de locura, se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión y se apresuró a cerrarla, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para despabilarse y volver a la realidad antes de contestar.

– ¡Genial! En-… entonces… voy… po-poniendo la película – balbuceó torpemente, dándole la espalda para disimular un poco su sonrojo y agitación.

Era mejor no verlo durante un rato y tratar de calmarse antes de que se pusiera peor y la situación se le saliera de las manos. Había ciertas cosas que no eran tan fáciles de ocultar ni de disimular como un simple sonrojo, pero por fortuna estaba usando un pantalón holgado y ya había cortado el flujo de pensamientos indecentes, recriminándose a sí mismo su falta de autocontrol.

Puso la película en el DVD y luego se dejó caer, resoplando, entre el montón de pufs y de mantas que él mismo había esparcido por el suelo antes. Escuchó a Iv reír a sus espaldas y luego vio cómo se acercaba hacia él, cargado con un montón de golosinas y el enorme platón de palomitas.

Shin ya se había calmado un poco de su previa exaltación (aunque de todos modos agradeció que Iv ya se hubiera puesto la playera porque si no, no sabía de lo que habría sido capaz) e instintivamente le abrió los brazos en cuanto llegó junto a él, invitándolo a acomodarse en ellos.

Un segundo después, sin preguntar ni decir nada, sintió a Iv sentarse a su lado, buscando la mejor manera de acurrucarse en su abrazo, posando la cabeza sobre su hombro y recogiendo los pies para que cupieran en el puff.

Shin dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho una vez que el chico se hubo acomodado y no dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en realidad. Acostumbrados como estaban a hacer esa clase de cosas sin cuestionarlas ni comentarlas entre ellos. No había necesidad de hablar. Era parte de su mutuo y silencioso acuerdo. Sin compromisos. Sin complicaciones…Abrazos y una que otra caricia afectuosa y aislada era lo máximo a lo que llegaba su "relación" y no se suponía que debiera llegar a mayores.

Iv parecía estar respetando bastante bien esa parte del convenio (la cual hacía tiempo que Shin había quebrantando al dejarse arrastrar por sentimientos mucho más fuertes y complejos que la simple amistad), aceptando de buena gana los mimos y cariños de Shin, pero sin parecer desear nada más que eso.

Su apego hacia el cantante de su banda parecía estar fundado tan sólo en una amistad pura y sincera, así como en una profunda admiración, pero sin llegar más lejos que eso.

Aunque Shin a veces se preguntaba si realmente era así. Después de todo, ¿cuántos chicos permitirían que un amigo los abrazara del modo en que él lo abrazaba? ¿Cuántos dejarían que otro chico les acariciara el rostro o se durmiera abrazado a ellos por las noches? ¿Cuántos "sólo amigos" harían lo que ellos hacían cuando estaban a solas?

_¿Será posible…?_

Incluso dos hermanos, razonaba Shin, siendo ambos hombres, tendrían problemas para llevar a cabo esa clase de muestras de afecto o demostrar ese nivel de ternura el uno por el otro. Entonces quizá y sólo quizá, Iv también sintiera por él algo más que simple amistad. Quizá, quizá su amor imposible, no fuera tan imposible después de todo. Tal vez tenía esperanzas.

Sin embargo, todas esas cuestiones carecían de importancia por el momento. Teniendo a Iv tan cerca, sintiendo su cálida respiración acariciarle el cuello, todo lo demás perdía significado. Así que se dejó resbalar entre los pufs cómodamente, relajando el cuerpo y dejándose envolver por la dulce sensación que la cercanía de Iv le provocaba.

Quería llegar más lejos con él, ciertamente, pero de momento le bastaba con poder disfrutar de ese precioso tiempo que se le había concedido a solas con él.

Recargo su cabeza sobre la del más joven y aspiró el aroma de su pelo con disimulo. Por ahora, se conformaba con eso…

La película transcurrió entre risas y uno que otro comentario esporádico hecho al azar de vez en cuando. Ambos jóvenes comieron golosinas hasta reventar y se divirtieron, disfrutando la mutua compañía.

Faltando unos 15 minutos para el gran final de la película, Shin sintió cómo el cuerpo de Iv se aflojaba entre sus brazos y sonrió, sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación. Tras un par de minutos, los pronósticos de Shin se cumplieron...

La habitación se quedó en silencio y el cantante comprobó que su compañero se había quedado profundamente dormido, recargado sobre su hombro.

Shin se le quedó viendo largo rato, ya sin prestar atención a la película, que terminó en algún momento, sin que él se diera cuenta.

Iv era tan bonito cuando dormía que daban ganas de llorar de sólo mirar tanta belleza.

Shin ya estaba acostumbrado a que el bajista se quedara dormido en sus brazos antes del final de las películas siempre que hacían esta clase de cosas juntos y adoraba cuando eso pasaba, ya que le permitía observarlo detenidamente y tenerlo cerca durante largo rato. Aunque esta también era la primera vez que hacía eso, siendo completamente consciente de lo que sentía por él.

Sin poder contenerse, Shin deslizó con suavidad sus dedos sobre el rostro de Iv, acariciando su mejilla derecha y sus suaves labios de manera deliberada, saboreando cada roce y cada sensación. Su piel era tan suave y cálida bajo su tacto…

Tras un rato más de contemplación y caricias suaves, que se hizo eterno, y decidiendo que era ya hora de que se acostaran a dormir, el cantante soltó un suspiro resignado y alzó a Iv en brazos, con cuidado para no despertarlo.

Puede que Shin no fuera demasiado fuerte (no como Iv, al menos), pero el pequeño bajista era lo suficientemente liviano para que él pudiera cargarlo y transportarlo hasta la cama sin ningún problema. Una vez ahí, destapó la cama y depositó en ella a Iv con delicadeza, casi con ternura.

Enseguida procedió a acostarse también, a su lado, haciéndose hueco entre las sábanas y enredando los brazos en torno a la cintura del chico, quedando de frente a él para poder apreciar con claridad sus facciones y la bella expresión de su rostro dormido.

No se sentía tan cansado como la noche anterior, de modo que decidió permanecer despierto tanto tiempo como le fuera posible, admirando a Iv y gozando del precioso, magnífico, valiosísimo tiempo que podía estar con él de ese modo.

–Te quiero – le susurró en voz baja, depositando un beso casto sobre su frente, aprovechándose de que el otro no podía oírlo ni verlo en ese momento.

Entonces Iv se removió un poco entre sueños e hizo algo que Shin no esperaba que hiciera, pero que lo hizo más feliz de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en mucho tiempo, algo que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y empezara a latir con fuerza, algo que lo dejó sin aliento por un instante y le provocó una alegría tan enorme e irracional que no supo si reír o llorar de felicidad…

Pronunció su nombre.

Tal vez no significara nada. Tal vez sólo fuera una coincidencia. Un evento aislado que posiblemente careciera de importancia. Quizá Iv no pensaba en él del modo en que Shin lo hacía respecto a él, pero ese simple hecho: el simple sonido de su nombre: "Shin…", saliendo de los labios de Iv en un suspiro satisfecho; hizo que su mundo diera un giro de 360°. Le dio nuevas y renovadas esperanzas.

Sonriendo ampliamente, lo acercó más contra sí, teniendo cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran despertarlo; lo envolvió en un tierno abrazo y cerró los ojos aspirando el maravilloso aroma de su cabello. ¡Cómo le gustaba ese aroma!

Estuvo largo rato despierto, tratando de gozar al máximo cada precioso segundo de deliciosa cercanía a Iv; hasta que finalmente, sin saber cómo, comenzó a adormecerse lentamente, embriagado por el seductor olor del shampoo de durazno favorito de Iv.

Al día siguiente, su compañero le reclamaría por no haberlo despertado para ver el final de la película, pero eso no importaba. Ya sabía cómo terminaría de todos modos: él simplemente se disculparía y diría que no había tenido corazón para hacerlo cuando el otro se veía tan cansado. Iv refunfuñaría un poco, pero acabaría perdonándolo. Por la noche, se acurrucaría nuevamente junto a él para ver el final de la película y con suerte, pediría que vieran otra, la cual tampoco acabaría de ver, pues volvería, irremediablemente, a dormirse en brazos de Shin.

Con ese dulce pensamiento en mente, Shin finalmente se quedó dormido…

* * *

**Translation.**

Of course, Shin lost the race against Iv. There was no way he could beat him. Although he was taller than the small bassist, the boy was much faster than him and had better physical condition too. However, Shin did not mind who won. He had fun.

He bought Iv the soda that had been promised to the winner and then, both of them, took a taxi back to the hotel.

They chatted animatedly on the way to the hotel and Shin was so delighted, watching and listening to Iv, that he didn't realize when they finally reached their destination until the car stopped and he had to get out of the car.

Room 23 turned out to be a spacious and cozy enclosure with two twin single beds that were large enough to accommodate two people comfortably with no problems, which was something that Shin did not miss to notice with pleasure.

"¡Woah!" Iv cried out with contentment when they entered and his eyes wandered around, looking at the great place "Terrific! Ko-ki and Reno must have booked deluxe rooms" He said, while throwing carelessly his backpack on the bed and immediately running to a small cupboard full of sweets and snacks that was at one end of the room. There was also a small fridge in one corner, which was soon eagerly inspected by Iv to see what it contained.

"Excellent!" The boy suddenly exclaimed, turning to Shin with a huge and childish smile on his face, holding in both of his hands a lot of colorful bags and packs of candies of different shapes and sizes "Look, Shin! Here's a bunch of candy and popcorn, and in the fridge there's ice cream too. C'mon, if only for today, let's eat a lot of it! What do you say?" He asked, with his pretty eyes shining with excitement.

Shin laughed and walked up to him. Sometimes he didn't understand how it could be that the younger man was able to eat that much without getting fat ever. He supposed it was because of all the exercise Iv was doing. That must certainly keep him in good shape.

The singer put a hand on the boy's head in a paternalistic gesture and smiled heartily at him.

Iv looked so happy, his enthusiasm was contagious.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Shin just said, looking fondly at his partner.

Iv widened his smile and hurried around the room to begin preparing all the things they will need to watch comfortably the movie they had rented in their way to the hotel. It was an action film that looked quite promising.

Shin accommodated a few puffs and some blankets on the floor in front of the big t.v. and then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on his pajamas.

In his mind, happy thoughts about Iv made his heart feel overflowed, filled with all the love he feels for Iv… His joy was indescribable...

_This is so perfect... So damn perfect!_

When he left the bathroom, the striking and stunning image of a shirtless Iv took his breath for a moment, making him went completely out of balance and causing his heart to race inside of his chest. He had to hold tightly to the door frame to keep him steady and not fall from dismay.

Shin had seen Iv shirtless so many times before, but this was the very first time he did it being fully aware of how much he liked the guy. So for the first time, he was able to really appreciate the beautiful forms of his body and his spectacular anatomy in a totally different perspective, thus proving, once again, he did not mind at all being in love with a boy. Even at staring him in his most male figure it seemed that he still liked it and thought he was perfect.

For a guy who all his life had considered himself completely heterosexual, he had to admit that the vision was turning him on a lot... Perhaps a lot too much…

In that moment, a crazy and excessive desire made his body tremble and he had to use all of his willpower not to run to him, push him on the bed and start kissing him passionately.

At that brief second of insanity, all kind of inappropriate, dirty and irrational thoughts about his friend popped on his head and filled his brain, and the singer felt a twinge of frustration, as his body began to react all too quickly at the provocative image… Something in his crotch was starting to awaken...

"Oh, Shin, you came out fast!" Iv said to him when he saw him, standing still in front of the bathroom door "I'm almost ready. Just let me put on this" He added cheerfully, showing the singer the shirt of his pajamas that he had in his hand, before handing it over his head and putting on it quickly "I asked the personal to prepare us the popcorn and they brought them fairly quick. They are here now. Look!" The bassist continued talking excitedly and ran to a table where there was a big bowl full of popcorn.

Shin, who was still standing motionless in front of the bathroom door, struggling with his sudden burst of madness, realized that his mouth was slightly open because of the shock and quickly close it, shaking his head slightly to wake up and return back to reality before answering.

"Great! Then... then ... I ... the film…Let's watch it" He babbled awkwardly in shyness, turning away to hide his blush and little stirring, and walking to the DVD to put the movie.

Better not see Iv for a while and try to calm down before everything became worse and the situation went out of his hands.

There were certain things that weren't that easy to hide or dissimulate as an innocent blush, but fortunately he was wearing some loose pants and had cut the flow of indecent thoughts, reprimanding himself for his lack of self-control.

He put the movie on the DVD and then sat on the pile of puffs and blankets that he had spilled on the floor before, grumbling. Iv heard him and laugh behind his back and then Shin saw the beautiful boy coming towards him, carrying in his arms a lot of candies, chocolate bars and the huge bowl of popcorn.

Shin had calmed down a bit from his previous exaltation (though he was still grateful that Iv had put on the shirt because if not, he didn't know what he would have been able to do to him) and instinctively opened his arms for the bassist as he reached him, inviting him to accommodate himself into them.

A second later, without asking or saying a thing, Iv sat beside him, looking for the best way to snuggle into his embrace, laying his head on his shoulder and retracting his feet a little to fit into the puff.

Shin sighed with satisfaction once the boy had settled himself against him, and said nothing. In fact, neither of them said anything. They were used to doing that sort of things without questioning or commenting on each other. There was no need to do that. It was part of their mutual and silent agreement… No commitments… No pressure ... Just comfort… Hugs and occasional, affectionate touches were the only things they were allowed to do to each other when they were alone and it was supposed they shouldn't go further than that.

Iv seemed to be respecting quite well that part of the agreement (which Shin had already forgotten about by getting carried away with feelings that were much stronger and more complex than mere friendship), willingly accepting to cuddle and receive caresses from Shin, but without seeming to desire something more than that.

His attachment to the singer of the band seemed to be founded only in a pure and sincere friendship and a deep admiration for him, but nothing further than that.

Although, Shin had sometimes wondered if it really was like that… If it was just friendship what Iv felt for him…

After all, how many guys would allow a friend to hug them the way Shin hug Iv?

How many boys would let a friend to stroke his cheeks and cuddled them to sleep at night?

How many "just friends" would do what they did when they were alone?

_Could it be...?_

Even two brothers, Shin reasoned for himself, both being men, would have troubles to carry out that display of affection between themselves or show that level of tenderness for one another.

Then maybe…

Just maybe, Iv also feel for him something deeper than mere friendship. Maybe, just maybe, his impossible love, wasn't that impossible after all.

_Maybe I have some hope…_

However, all those issues were not important at the moment…Having Iv that close right now, feeling his warm breath against his neck, everything else seemed to lost meaning… So, he let himself slide comfortably between puffs, relaxing his body and allowing himself to enjoy the sweet feeling that Iv's closeness caused him.

He wanted to go further with him. He really wanted it, but, for now, it was enough just to spend some time alone with the boy and to enjoy those precious days off they had been granted together.

Shin leaned his head on the younger's one and inhaled deeply the magnificent scent of his hair…

Yeah! For now, he was content just with that...

They watched the movie in peace, occasionally laughing or making some random comments about the scenes. Both of them, ate so much candies and popcorn to almost explode and they enjoyed each other's company.

About 15 minutes before the grand finale of the film, Shin felt the Iv's body going loose in his arms and he smiled, knowing what would happen next. After a couple of minutes, it occurred exactly what the singer had predicted …

The room went quiet and Shin confirmed, by turning his head a little, that his partner had fallen deeply asleep over his shoulder.

Shin smiled tenderly and stared at him for a long time, without paying attention to the film anymore, which ended at some point without him noticing.

Iv was so cute when he slept that made him wanna kiss him, but he couldn't.

_God! Why is he so adorable?_

Shin was already used to the bassist falling asleep in his arms before the end of the movies every time they watched them together. He loved it when that happened because it allowed him to stare at Iv as much as he wanted without having to be discrete and without regards. Although this was also the first time he did that, being fully aware of what he felt for him.

Without thinking, Shin slid his fingers gently over Iv's face, helplessly caressing his cheeks and his soft lips, savoring every touch and every sensation the action gave to him. His skin was so flawless and warm under his touch ...

After a while of more contemplation and gentle caresses and deciding that it was already too late and time to go to bed and sleep, the singer gave a resigned sigh and carefully lifted Iv in his arms so as to not wake him up.

Maybe, Shin was not too strong (not as Iv was, at least), but the small bassist was light enough for him to carry and transport him to the bed without problems. After all, he had the normal force of a healthy twenty years old young man so it was more than enough to lift the boy.

Once he reached the bed, he unfolded the blankets and placed his precious cargo in it gently, almost tenderly, covering Iv with the sheets.

Then he proceeded to lie down in bed, next to him, too, making room for him in between the sheets and tangling his arms around the boy's waist, very close to him to clearly see his face and his beautiful sleeping expression.

He didn't feel as tired as the other night when they had to sleep all crowded with Ko-Ki in one bed, so he decided to stay awake as long as he could, just admiring Iv and enjoying the beautiful, magnificent, delightful time that he could be with him in that way.

"I love you" He whispered quietly to the beautiful youth, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead, taking a little advantage of the fact the other couldn't hear nor see what he was doing right at that moment.

Just after he separated his lips from his forehead, Iv shifted slightly in between his sleep and did something that Shin did not expect him to do, but that made him feel more happy than he could remember in a long time, something that made his heart skip a beat and start pounding fast; something that took his breath for a moment and caused a huge and irrational joy burst in him so that he did not know whether to laugh or cry in pure happiness ...

He said his name…

Maybe it meant nothing… Maybe it was just a coincidence… An isolated event… Possibly, unimportant... Maybe Iv didn't thought of Shin the way the vocalist did it for him, but that simple fact: the very sound of his name: "Shin ...", coming out from the lips of the bassist in a contented sigh; made his world went a 360 ° twirl… It gave him a renewed hope.

Grinning, Shin leaned closer against Iv, being careful not to make any movement that might wake him. Then he wrapped an arm around him in a tender embrace and closed his eyes, inhaling the wonderful scent of his hair.

How much he loved that scent!

He stayed awaken for long time, trying to enjoy the most, every precious second of closeness to Iv, until he finally began slowly to fall asleep, intoxicated by the delicious scent of Iv's favorite shampoo.

In the morning, his partner would complain for not having been awakened by him to see the end of the movie, but that didn't matter. Shin knew how it would end anyway: he would simply apologize and say that he had not had the heart to awaken him when the he looked so peacefully sleeping.

Iv would grumble and pout a bit, but eventually he would forgive Shin.

At night, he would curl up with him again to see the end of the film and hopefully he'd ask to watch another at the end, which he neither would see in complete because he'd fall asleep in Shin's arms once more…

And with that sweet thought in his mind, Shin finally fell asleep...

* * *

_**So, I´ll be updating as soon as I can, but I don´t know when that'll be. I´ll try to hurry.**_

**_Hugs!_**


	8. Part 7

**Hola a todos!**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza para actualizar. ****La verdad es que me desanima un poco ver que no tengo casi ningún review por aquí, pero he decidido no darme por vencida todavía ****. Quizá alguien lea… Algún día XD y decida comentar algo. En realidad, básicamente actualizo otra vez por una amiga que me ha estado apoyando mucho, aunque ella necesita las traducciones al inglés porque no es de aquí. Aún así, el fic lo escribí originalmente en español y, tal vez, haya alguna personita por ahí que lo lee de este modo, así que por esas personitas, aunque no dejen reviews, les sigo dejando la parte en español con mucho cariño.**

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm so sorry for the delay I had to update again. I've been really busy these days, because of school and had not the time to translate so neither did I update. I have this fanfic really advanced in Spanish but my English is not that good so I have to do some great effort to translate. Anyway I do it gladly so, it is no problem for me, meanwhile I still have someone who read this.**

**Basically I'm still updating for hizu-san (hizunyaa) because you're the only person I think is reading, well, I think, I don't know, may be there's someone else too. So for everyone who reads (even if you don't leave comments) I write this for all you.**

**Hizu-san: Thanks a lot for all your support. It means a lot to me. I'll gladly continue updating and translating because you read. I told you in PM that I found your blog and read your fics (using google translator) and I think I got the main point of most of them and I totally love them. I left you a comment in one of them, but I think you probably have not seen it. Hope someday you continue writing because I adore your fanfics. I hope you like this chapter. It is kinda melancholic in the end, but this is a fluffy and happy story so it'll get better later. Anyway, hope you enjoy it, at least in its fluffy parts. Translation is below the normal part in Spanish.**

* * *

**Parte 7**

Cuando Shin despertó a la mañana siguiente, después de una noche de poco sueño, pero extremadamente satisfactoria en otros aspectos, lo primero que vio fueron un par de bonitos ojos achocolatados que lo miraban con picardía y un cierto deje de reproche.

–Otra vez no me despertaste anoche, Shin – le dijo Iv haciendo un mohín adorable y alejándose un poco de él para mirarlo.

Shin sonrió, todavía un poco amodorrado, pero ya lo bastante consciente como para entender los inocentes reclamos de Iv. Estiró una mano para acariciar afectuosamente la mejilla del chico, cerrando los ojos un instante y murmurando, medio adormilado:

–Estabas demasiado dormido. Ni siquiera me escuchaste cuando te llamé.

– ¡No es cierto, no mientas! – exclamó el otro chico con fingida molestia –. Ni siquiera lo intentaste. Hasta crees que no te conozco.

Shin se quedó callado un rato, con los ojos cerrados todavía. Luego se incorporó un poco hasta quedar sentado en la cama y miró a Iv, recostado a un lado de él.

– Sí lo intenté – le dijo sonriente antes de golpear su nariz con el dedo índice, juguetonamente –. Pero eres un dormilón y ni caso me hiciste – mintió Shin de manera deliberada, a sabiendas de que el otro no se creería la mentira, puesto que sabía perfectamente que él no había tratado ni una sola vez de despertarlo. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

– ¡Eres todo un mentiroso! – murmuró Iv, incorporándose también y lanzándole una almohada al rostro al hacerlo, a manera de venganza.

Shin trató de esquivar, aunque en vano, puesto que Iv había estado demasiado cerca al momento de aventarla contra él, de manera que no había tenido tiempo suficiente para reaccionar

– ¡Y tú, un niño! – le dijo Shin, riendo y devolviéndole el gesto, lanzando la misma almohada de regreso contra él.

Iv, a diferencia suya, consiguió esquivarla hábilmente y justo a tiempo, comenzando a reír a carcajadas antes de levantarse y enseñarle la lengua.

– ¡Ya verás, mocoso! – exclamó Shin levantándose también y empezando a perseguirlo por todo el cuarto para hacerle cosquillas.

Su compañero saltó hacia atrás para evitar ser atrapado cuando Shin se abalanzó sobre él como un depredador sobre su presa, pero al final, terminó siendo irremisiblemente acorralado por el cantante que lo torturó con cosquillas durante un tiempo larguísimo.

Riendo, ambos terminaron envueltos en una especie de lucha grecorromana, en la que trataban de hacerse cosquillas mutuamente hasta que por fin, exhaustos, se rindieron y acabaron tumbados en el suelo, sin poder moverse de tanta risa. La cabeza de Iv reposando sobre el abdomen de Shin.

Eran momentos como esos, los que Shin más disfrutaba, los que más atesoraba... Cuando podían divertirse juntos de esa manera. Sin restricciones, sin presiones de ningún tipo, sin tener que contenerse ni fingir. Era con Iv con quien podía sentirse más libre, con quien podía ser él mismo todo el tiempo. Era él, el miembro del grupo en quien más confiaba. Al que más quería. Era Iv, la persona que lo hacía más feliz en todo el mundo, quien conseguía sacar a flote sus más grandes cualidades y quien lo ayudaba a lidiar con sus más grandes defectos también.

Quizá el pequeño bajista no fuera consciente de todo lo que provocaba en él, pero Shin apreciaba enormemente su amistad y compañía, y anhelaba llegar a significar mucho más en su vida.

Quería ser más que sólo un amigo para él. Quería convertirse en la persona a quien Iv más amara. Quería ser su protector, su fuerza, su compañero para toda la vida. Quizá fuera un poco egoísta, pero esperaba llegar a ser su todo. Quería convertirse en el dueño de sus afectos y de su corazón. Deseaba ser su fiel acompañante, su novio, su amante…

Era pretencioso y lo sabía, pero aun así no podía evitar ambicionar todo aquello, soñar con ello, desearlo con todas sus fuerzas; del mismo modo que uno podía evitar respirar, así él no podía evitar quererlo todo de Iv.

–¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Iv? – susurró Shin con la voz un poco ronca de tanto reír, una vez que se hubo serenado un poco.

–Mmmm… – murmuró el chico con los ojos cerrados, respirando tranquila y pausadamente. Al parecer, él también ya se había calmado más.

–¿Yo te gusto? – le soltó de golpe el cantante, sin detenerse mucho a pensar en lo que su pregunta pudiera implicar o parecer en los ojos del otro. Necesitaba saber qué significaba él para Iv, lo que él sentía por él. Ya no podía estar sin saberlo. La curiosidad y el anhelo se lo carcomían vivo. Quería una respuesta y ya.

Iv guardó silencio y tardó largo rato en contestar. Parecía que se había quedado hecho piedra y Shin temió haber ido demasiado lejos con su pregunta pero, al cabo de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, el muchacho inquirió seriamente:

–¿A qué te refieres?

Shin no respondió inmediatamente y se quedó callado, tratando de pensar la mejor manera de contestar a eso. Quería ser muy claro respecto a lo que pretendía, pero no quería asustar a su amigo y hacer que perdiera su confianza en él. Era difícil integrarlo todo en una sola respuesta.

Sin embargo, al final no hizo falta que dijera nada, pues justo en el momento en que había abierto la boca para responder, Iv se incorporó de su posición y se sentó, mirándolo con una extraña expresión en sus bellos ojos.

Shin no supo descifrar de qué se trataba ese gesto, pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, puesto que enseguida sintió como si le enterraran un cuchillo en el corazón cuando Iv volvió a hablar al cabo de unos segundos de intensa contemplación:

–Claro que me gustas, Shin, ¿por qué no habrías de gustarme? – le dijo el chico con un suspiro –. Si somos compañeros de banda, ¿no es así? Somos colegas, camaradas, casi hermanos, ¿cierto? – cuestionó esquivando la mirada del otro –. Además eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo y realmente me agradas. Más que Ko-Ki, incluso. Tú eres el más especial de mis amigos – susurró suavemente, ligeramente apenado.

_¿Amigos…? ¿Hermanos…? Por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa esperaba que me dijera?_

Shin se quedó callado, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaron escapársele de los ojos en el momento en que Iv contestó así a su pregunta, y que aún luchaban furiosamente por salírsele. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

Entonces se incorporó también hasta quedar sentado y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Iv, acariciando suavemente su cabello sin mirarlo. No se atrevía a hacerlo en ese momento.

–Ya veo – pronunció con la voz más natural y tranquila que fue capaz de convocar en ese instante de desazón, desde el fondo de su garganta –. Yo pienso lo mismo – dijo, terminando de ponerse de pie y caminando hacia el televisor para encenderlo, esperando así poder distraerse y alejar de sí un poco del dolor y la desilusión que ahora sentía.

_¡Vaya! Eso dolió…_

Tal vez se había creado demasiadas falsas esperanzas antes, y eso era lo que más le dolía. Se había ilusionado demasiado pronto y casi había cantado victoria cuando era evidente que entre ellos no había nada.

_Debí suponerlo… ¡Qué tonto!_

Se dejó caer pesadamente entre los pufs del suelo, que seguían esparcidos en la misma posición en que los había dejado la noche anterior, y empezó a zapear a su antojo entre los canales. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no deseaba que Iv se diera cuenta de su tristeza ni de su decepción.

_No puedo dejar que lo note… No debo dejar que se entere._

¿Qué pensaría de él si supiera lo que sentía? Si él le dijera la verdad, de seguro que estaría mandando al traste toda su amistad y su relación con él. No se sentía capaz de soportar un rechazo por parte del menor y, de sólo imaginar sus posibles reacciones negativas a una confesión de su parte, sentía que le daban escalofríos.

–Iré a buscar el desayuno al restaurant – escuchó de pronto la voz el chico a sus espaldas –. Creo que Ko-Ki dijo que habría un buffet especial hoy, ¿no vienes? – le preguntó Iv animadamente, empezando a buscar entre su ropa una playera y pantalones para cambiarse.

–No me apetece mucho – le espetó Shin de mala gana, sin darse cuenta de lo inapropiado de su tono, pero al ver la carita acongojada y llena de consternación que Iv puso al escucharlo, rectificó –: Creo que pediré que me suban algo – le dijo un poco más suavemente.

No le gustaba para nada ver esa expresión de desolación en ese rostro que tanto amaba. No era para nada agradable verlo así

– ¿Estás seguro? – le preguntó el chico, titubeante y no muy convencido con su respuesta.

–Sí, sí… seguro– respondió Shin –. No tengo muchas ganas de salir hoy. Creo que realmente necesito un descanso – dijo, forzando una sonrisa para apaciguar al más joven y alejar de él cualquier clase de preocupación o tristeza que su estado de ánimo actual le pudieran acarrear a él.

Lo quería tanto que odiaba verlo afligido o preocupado, y más si era por causa suya. A pesar de todo, quería seguir protegiéndolo y cuidándolo, ya fuera que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos o no. Siempre, siempre iba a ver por él. Siempre, siempre antepondría su felicidad antes que cualquier otra cosa.

– Bueno, entonces me apresuraré para irme. No quiero que Ko-Ki terminé con todo lo bueno antes de que llegue – bromeó Iv, nerviosamente, mientras se apresuraba a terminar de arreglarse para salir –. De todos modos te traeré algo del buffet más al rato. Tal vez un postre, ¿te gustaría? Luego podríamos quedarnos a jugar videojuegos aquí o a leer manga o podemos jugar juegos de mesa, si no quieres salir – propuso alegremente, tratando de hacerlo sonreír otra vez.

–Suena bien – respondió Shin, intentando actuar lo más normalmente posible –. No te detengas por mí. Si quieres salir no hay problema. Yo buscaré algo que hacer aquí.

–No es problema. De todos modos yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de salir hoy. No hay ningún sitio en especial al que quiera ir – le aseguró con determinación.

–De acuerdo, como quieras – asintió Shin.

De cualquier modo seguía deseando la compañía de Iv, así que no le molestaba tener al muchacho cerca aun cuando su pobre corazón acabara de ser destrozado y sus sueños pisoteados por él.

Escuchó a Iv movilizarse velozmente detrás suyo y luego lo vio entrar al baño, del cual salió rápidamente también al cabo de un rato, ya completamente vestido con ropas casuales y muy cómodas: un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una sudadera negra con capucha como las que siempre acostumbraba usar

Y aún en toda esa sencillez, a Shin le pareció que lucía hermoso y adorable, como un niño, con la gorrita de su sudadera sobre la cabeza y luciendo su habitual y deslumbrante sonrisa. Era lo más bonito que había visto en su vida.

–Nos vemos al rato, entonces – le dijo a Shin, despidiéndose con la mano –. ¡Oh, y sobre lo que dije acerca de que me gustabas! – murmuró, deteniéndose en la puerta cuando ya tenía una mano en la perilla –. Lo dije muy en serio, ¿sabes? Tal vez no lo digo muy seguido, pero…realmente me gustas ¿lo sabes, verdad? – le preguntó, dándose la vuelta para encararlo y componiendo una expresión extraña de nuevo.

Titubeó unos instantes como si quisiera decir algo más, pero al parecer cambió de opinión y simplemente le obsequió una bella sonrisa, su habitual y preciosa sonrisa al más puro estilo Iv, antes de ocultar el rostro nuevamente bajo la capucha y despedirse con la mano para, inmediatamente después, salir por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Shin parpadeó unos instantes, aturdido por la última y maravillosa sonrisa que el objeto de su afecto le acababa de dedicar. Luego regresó su vista hacia la tele, aunque su mente estaba perdida en otra parte.

_Lo sé. Sé que te gusto, pero… no es esa la forma en que quisiera gustarte. Si tan sólo pudieras verme… Verme del modo en que yo te veo a ti…_

Suspiró.

* * *

**Translation:**

**Part 7**

When Shin woke up the next morning, after a very little sleep night, but extremely satisfactory in other aspects, the first thing he saw was a pair of beautiful, dazzling and lovely eyes, which were watching intently at him.

"You didn't wake me up again last night, Shin" Iv said, pouting adorably and glaring at him.

Shin smiled, still half-asleep, but conscious enough to understand the innocent claims coming from Iv.

He reached out a hand to stroke the boy's cheek affectionately, closing his eyes for a moment and muttered:

"You were too sleepy. You didn't even hear me when I called your name" He said with a sleepy grin.

"Not true, not true! Do not lie!" The boy exclaimed with a mock of pretended annoyance. "You didn't even try. Do you think I don't know you enough?"

Shin was silent for a moment with his eyes still closed. Yeah, Iv knew him all too well! He wouldn't be fooled by his pretty pathetic lie.

Shin leaned up to a sitting position on the bed and looked at Iv.

"Yes, I tried" He said again, smiling a bit, before nuzzling playfully Iv's nose with his index finger. "But you're such a hard sleeper you wouldn't listen" Shin continued lying deliberately, even when he knew that the boy would not believe in his lie, even when he knew Iv was perfectly aware of the fact he hadn't even tried once to wake him last night.

"You're such a liar!" Iv muttered, also sitting up and throwing him a pillow into the face as a form of revenge.

Shin tried to avoid the pillow, but it was all in vain, since Iv had been really close when he threw it, so he didn't have enough time to react.

"And you're such a child!" Shin said laughing and returning him the same gesture by throwing him back the pillow.

Unlike Shin, Iv managed to skillfully dodge the pillow just in time so it didn't hit him and then, he started to laugh out loud before getting up and showing him his tongue mischievously.

"You'll see, little brat!" Shin said, also getting up and starting to chase the small bassist all around the room to tickle him.

Iv jumped back and avoided being caught by Shin when he pounced over him like a predator over its prey, but ultimately he ended up being hopelessly cornered by the singer who tortured him with tickle for a very long time.

Laughing a lot, they ended up engaged in some sort of wrestling, as they both tried to tickle each other until they stumbled and fell to the floor, exhausted of so much laughter. Iv´s head rested on Shin's abdomen as both tried to recover from their exaltation.

It was moments like these, which Shin enjoyed the most, which he treasured the most… when they had fun together in this way… No restrictions, no pressure of any kind, no having to hold back or pretend. They just would get carried away and did whatever they'd like the most.

Iv was someone with whom Shin could be himself all the time…for real. He was the member of the band who made him feel more comforted, more relaxed, more complete... When he was with Iv he felt like he was happiest person in the world. The boy was the one person who succeeded in bringing to light his greatest qualities and who helped him deal with his biggest flaws too. Somehow, Iv was childish and sometimes kind of immature, but he also was such a hard worker and a smart, brilliant, talented musician and composer, and he was cute too, really, really cute: with those beautiful, chocolaty eyes of his, round and childlike face and bright, shiny smile. Shin liked him a lot. Not only physically, but he loved him all, all of his features and lovely personality.

Perhaps the little bassist was not aware of all the strong emotions that he provoked on him, but Shin greatly appreciated his friendship and companionship, and he longed for the moment when he could finally confess his feelings to him and become something more than just a friend for him… He really wanted it… wanted to be more than just a friend to him… wanted to become the person Iv loved the most…. wanted to be his protector, his strength, his lifelong companion... It might be a little selfish, but he hoped to be his everything. He wanted to become the owner of his heart…. wanted to be his boyfriend, his lover ... He just loved him and it wasn't that strange that he had such desires. Every normal person would like to be that for the person he or she love the most. He could not help wanting everything of Iv.

"Can I ask you a question, Iv?" Shin whispered softly after a while of just resting on the floor in silence. His voice was a little hoarse from laughing so hard, but he felt satisfied and content, anyway.

"Mmmm ... what is it?" Iv asked, with his eyes closed, breathing quietly and slowly. Apparently, he also had calmed down a bit more.

"Do you like me?" Shin questioned, without stopping much to think about how his question might look in the other's eyes or how he'd interpret it. He needed to know what he meant to Iv… what the boy felt for him. He needed it… right now… He just couldn't be in peace anymore without knowing it.

_Do you? Do you love as much as I love you?_

Iv stayed quiet and thoughtful for several minutes and he took a long time to answer. It seemed that he had frozen from impression and Shin feared he had gone too far with his question but, after a few minutes that felt like an eternity, the boy spoke again:

"Ehmm… What exactly do you mean?" He asked, standing up and staring at him with a confused expression.

Shin did not immediately answer and remained silent, trying to think the best way to say what he wanted to say.

_Would it be a good idea if I confess to him now?_

He wanted to be very clear about what he really wanted, but he did not want to scare his friend and end up losing him. He wouldn't like that to happen… Never… He'd never want to loose him… He'll never allow that to happen…

However, in the end he did not need to say a thing, because just at the moment he opened his mouth to answer, Iv got up from his position and sat on the floor, glancing down at him with a strange look in his beautiful eyes.

Shin could not tell what it was that gesture, but neither he had much time to think of it, because, at that moment, Iv spoke again and answer to his question:

"Well, of course I like you, Shin" The guy said with a soft sigh. "We are band mates, aren't we? And we're colleagues, comrades, almost brothers, right? Then, of course I like you! Why would you ask such a question? There's no reason for me not to like you. You're my friend and I love you for that. You've been so kind to me… I mean… well… Yeah, I do like you. " He responded, evidently trying hard to convince the other that his words were sincere.

Shin was silent, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to slip out from his eyes as he listened to Iv's answer. He knew he was supposed to expect that kind of response to his silly question, but still, it hurt to hear the truth. He shouldn't have asked in the first place.

"_Friends…" "Comrades…" "Brothers…"_

Those words kept echoing in his mind as he tried to assimilate them, but he couldn't.

_Well, of course… What else was I expecting to hear? An "I love you, deeply"? Yeah, sure! Keep dreaming, Shin!_

The singer also sat up. He felt as if a knife had been buried on his heart, but he managed to dissimulate his sorrow. He just couldn't believe those words quite wel yetl, because if he did, he'd probably broke into a million of peaces.

He rested his hand on Iv's head, gently stroking his dark locks, without looking directly at him. He did not dare to do so right now.

"I see" The vocalist said softly with the most natural voice that he was able to call, from the bottom of his throat in that moment of frustration. "I think exactly the same, I love you too" He said, standing up and going to turn on the the t.v, in order to get distracted a bit of the disappointment he felt now.

_Damn! It hurts!_

Maybe he had been too hopeful and had created on some fake illusions that his love might have been corresponded, but now it was clear it wasn't and that was what hurt the most. He had jumped to wrong conclusions all too soon.

_I should have known ... What a fool I am!_

He sat on the puffs that were still scattered on the floor in the same position he had left them the night before, and he started to zap between channels, trying to find something good to watch. He felt a lump in his throat, but he did not want Iv to see his sadness or disappointment.

_I cannot let him notice... I must not let him know the truth._

What would Iv think of him if he knew how he really felt? If he told him the truth about his feelings, he sure would be ruining all of their friendship and his relationship with him. He wouldn't be able to recover if Iv rejected him and just to imagine all the potential negative reactions to a confession on his part, gave him chills.

"I'll go get breakfast at the restaurant" He suddenly heard the bassist's voice behind him, reminding him of his presence in the room. "I think Ko-Ki said there would be special buffet today. Don't you want to come? Iv asked him animatedly, starting to look for a shirt and pants to change

"I do not feel like eating right now. I'm not hungry" Shin snapped out reluctantly, not realizing the inappropriateness of his tone, until he saw the distress expression that appeared all over Iv's pretty face as he listen to his answer. Shin rectified. "I think I'll go later or maybe ask for something to be brought in here. I'm kind of tired, you know" He said in a little more gently tone and then he smiled warmly at Iv to make him relax again.

He did not like to see that expression of distress and desolation in that face he loved so much, especially not when he was causing it. Shin knew the boy was preoccupied about him and he must have noticed a bit of his sadness and that made him sad too, so the singer tried his best to look normal in front of him, so that he'll be calm and happy again.

"Are you sure? " The boy asked him, still hesitant and not very convinced with his answer.

"Yeah, yeah ... I'm sure" Shin said "I really don't want to go out today. I think I really need some sleep" He added, forcing a wider smile to soothe the younger and make any kind of concern or sadness his current mood brought him to disappear.

He hated to see him sad or worried, especially if it was because of him. Even though his heart had just been broken, he still wanted to continue protecting and caring for the younger, whether it was his feelings were reciprocated or not. No matter what, he'll always love him, he'll always care for him, and he'll always want to be near him… Forever…

" Well, if you really sure, then I'm leaving. I do not want Ko-Ki to finish with everything before I got the restaurant" Iv joked nervously as he hurried to finish get ready to go out. "Anyway I'll bring something for you from the buffet. Maybe a dessert, would you like that? Then we could stay here and play video games or read some manga or… I don't know we can do whatever you want if you really don't want to go out today" He suggested cheerfully, trying to make him smile for real again.

"That sounds good" Shin replied, trying to act as normally as possible "Do not restrain yourself because of me. If you want to go out, there's no problem. I'll find something to do in here by my own"

"Oh, it's no problem for me! Anyway I neither wanted to go out today. There's nowhere in particular I'm interested to go" He said with determination.

"All right, then do as you wish" Shin nodded.

Either way he still wanted to be with Iv, so he did not mind having the boy around.

He heard Iv moving hurriedly behind him and then saw him enter the bathroom, which he also left quickly after a while. He had dressed himself in some casual, simple and comfortable clothes. And yet in all that simplicity, Shin still thought he looked beautiful and adorable, just like a child, with the cap of his jacket over his head and showing off his usual dazzling smile. He was definitely the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"Well, see you in a bit, then" He told Shin, waving his goodbye and grinning. "Oh, and about what I said before of me liking you" He murmured softly, stopping for minute at the door before opening it. "I really meant it, you know? Maybe I do not say it very often, but I really, really like you ... You know that, right?" He asked, turning around to face him and composing some sort of strange gesture again, like a very, very serious one, which was uncommon in him.

Shin looked at the boy with expectation.

Iv hesitated a moment as if he wanted to say something else, but apparently changed his mind and just gift him with another beautiful smile, his usual beautiful smile, all Iv-style, before hiding his face under the cap of the jacket again and immediately disappearing behind the door without another word.

Shin blinked for a moment, stunned by the last smile the object of his affection had just shown to him.

_God! He´s beautiful!_

He then returned his gaze to the TV, but his mind was lost in somewhere else. He turned off the TV and returned to bed. He felt tired. He wasn´t lying when he told Iv he needed some sleep. He really needed it. He was awaken almost all the night before because he'd been staring at Iv's dormant figure until he couldn't stop himself from sleeping too.

He laid down on bed and closed his eyes, still thinking with sorrow.

_I know. I know you like me, but ... that's not the way I want you to like me. If only you could see me... See me in the same way I see you ..._

He sighed.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. I'll probably add a new chapter tomorrow. I'm on vacation right now, so I'll have more time to translate, write and update. Hope you liked the new chapter. See you soon :)**


	9. Part 8

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les dejo la continuación. Si es que alguien lee, claro… Espero que sí. En fin, esta parte me gustó mucho escribirla, así que también espero que sea de su agrado y se entretengan un rato leyéndola. Espero actualizar pronto…**

* * *

**Hi ****everyone****!**

**Here's part 8. I hope you like this part. ****I had some fun writing this chapter and it is narrated from Iv's point of view. Not everything will be from Shin's point of view, so I hope you like this little change. Next part will be Shin's view again. I hope I can update soon, since I'm on vacation, I guess it'll be relatively quickly. Sometimes I delay a bit more but I never let unfinished a fanfic, so please be patient. And sorry for my bad English, I'm still not that good with the language. Remember translation is below the normal part in Spanish.**

**Note: I haven't told you earlier, but I explain it in here. Everything in italics are the thoughts of the characters and the dialogues are in between "...". Just to be clear about that xD.**

* * *

**Parte 8**

Iv salió del cuarto sintiendo un extraño vacío en el pecho que era bastante desagradable. Le pareció como si acabara de dejar un pedazo de sí mismo ahí dentro.

_¿Por qué?_

Sí, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué Shin le preguntaría algo como eso?

_¿Por qué preguntó si me gustaba?_

Iv no sabía ni entendía nada. Lo único que sabía era que no había sido del todo sincero con su amigo cuando le había respondido que sí le gustaba, pero sólo del modo en que los amigos o los hermanos se gustan entre sí.

No, Iv no había mentido, pero tampoco había dicho toda la verdad, lo cual era casi lo mismo que mentir, y ahora se sentía como una horrible persona por haber hecho sentir triste a Shin, pues eso es lo que había hecho… Lo había visto… Había visto cómo la sonrisa del cantante había desaparecido de su rostro al escuchar su respuesta y había visto cómo su humor también se había transformado después de ello. Era claro para él que el cantante debía haber sentido su respuesta muy vaga y, quizá había sonado demasiado falsa. Tal vez, sin querer, le había dado a entender a su amigo que no le agradaba para nada

Pero, Iv había mentido del todo. Shin le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad. Sólo que, de un modo un poco diferente a como lo había proclamado, de un modo un poco más complejo y profundo. Había dicho una verdad a medias y, quizá, por eso podría haber parecido una mentira. Sin embargo, a él realmente le gustaba Shin… Le gustaba mucho… Quizá demasiado… Quizá de una manera qué no debía ser y, por ello, no podía decírselo… No podía decirle que, tal vez, se había enamorado de él…

_¿Cómo podría?_

No, él no podía decirle algo así. Después de todo, ¿qué pensaría Shin de él si le dijera? ¿Qué haría si él le dijera toda la verdad?

_Probablemente me golpearía y luego dejaría de hablarme…_

Eso era lo más probable, sin duda. A final de cuentas, ¿a qué chico normal le gustaría enterarse de que le gustaba tanto a otro chico? Por supuesto que a ninguno. Ni un solo chico heterosexual querría enterarse de algo cómo, así que Iv no podía decirle nada a Shin. Además, ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos todavía. No sabía decir bien qué era exactamente eso que sentía hacia su amigo. Sabía qué, en efecto, consideraba a Shin diferente a cualquiera de sus otros amigos y tenía que admitir que, en ocasiones, sentía cierta atracción hacia él, pero esperaba que no fuera nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse… Esperaba no haberse enamorado de él de verdad porque sí lo había hecho, entonces estaba metido en un gran problema… Un gran y enorme problema…

Él quería mucho a Shin, pero sólo como a un amigo, ¿cierto? Lo veía como a un hermano y nada más… Necesitaba convencerse de ello… Lo necesitaba desesperadamente… No podía… Sencillamente no podía… No podía enamorarse de él… Shin tampoco podría nunca enamorarse de él e Iv no quería amar a alguien que no pudiera corresponderle… No quería… Algo como eso sólo podía traerle sufrimiento y problemas, así que no podía… No podía dejar que algo así pasara…

Y aún así…

Iv no quería que Shin siguiera pensando que le caía mal porque eso no era cierto, pero tampoco le podía contar toda la verdad, así que si volvía con él y le repetía que le gustaba, pero sin ser totalmente sincero todavía, las cosas seguirían igual y todo sonaría como una mentira otra vez. En cambio, si le decía que posiblemente se estaba enamorando de él, podría echar a perder toda su amistad para siempre y… y… Todo era tan confuso para él…

_¡Dios! __¿Qué hacer…? ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

Se recargó en la puerta cerrada por unos segundos y suspiró con frustración, cerrando los ojos

_¿No lo sabes, Shin? ¿No sabes que tú me gustas más que nadie que conozca?_

….

...

* * *

Cuando Iv regresó a la habitación 23, llevaba consigo una caja que con el pastel favorito de Shin. Lo había comprado en una repostería fina, relativamente cercana a su hotel, con la esperanza de levantarle el ánimo a su amigo e indirectamente pedirle una disculpa por lo que había pasado en la mañana. Sin embargo, al entrar al cuarto, se encontró con que él vocalista había regresado a la cama y se había quedado profundamente dormido…

_¡Vaya, creo que sí estaba cansado después de todo! Tal vez lo he malinterpretado todo y realmente no se puso triste antes, ¿eh?…_

Iv camino despacito y sin hacer ruido hasta la mesita de centro que había en mitad de la habitación y puso su cajita especial ahí, con cuidado. Luego se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir en silencio para no molestar al cantante, pero…

Una tentadora idea cruzó por su cabeza en ese segundo…

_¡No, no debo!_ Se dijo a sí mismo con firmeza e intentó salir otra vez. No obstante, ésta era tan buena oportunidad. Cosas así no pasaban todos los días…

_Tal vez, si es sólo un poco… Sólo un poco…_

Dudó por unos minutos, jugueteando un poco con el cierre de su sudadera y retorciéndose las manos tímidamente mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante sobre su lugar como un niño pequeño a punto de hacer algo que le han dicho que no debía hacer y él, en serio que no debía hacer lo que acababa de pensar…

_¡No puedo! ¡No debo!_

No debía. Si lo hacía, menos podría concentrarse después… Caminó hacia la puerta y volvió a detenerse antes de poder salir…

_Bueno, sólo un poco… Será sólo un poco… No hará ningún daño si es tantito. Le echaré un vistazo rápido y luego saldré… …_

Decidido a hacerlo así, regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó en el borde de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran despertar al joven durmiente, y contempló su rostro con avidez.

Era tan raro que pudiera hacer esto. Verlo así… Cuando estaban juntos, siempre era él quien acababa durmiéndose primero y casi siempre, también era el último en despertar.

Hoy había sido una de esas raras ocasiones en que se había levantado antes, así que parecía que ese día estaba de suerte. No sólo había podido verlo abrir los ojos esa mañana, sino que ahora también podía disfrutar de esta vista y, tenía que admitir, aquello le agradaba sobremanera.

El vocalista era, por decir lo menos, bastante guapo. Aunque guapo probablemente se quedaba corto para describirlo. Iv no sabía cómo expresarlo con palabras. Todo en él era tan hermoso, tan elegante y fino, altamente delicado y sofisticado, pero decididamente varonil.

Sí, era varonil. Quizá mucha gente no lo viera, debido a la misma delicadeza de sus facciones, pero lo era. Bastante.

Siendo un chico, quizá debería sentirse avergonzado de sentirse atraído por semejante imagen, de juzgar bello a otro hombre de ese modo y de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo justo ahora, pero Iv no podía evitarlo.

Nunca en su vida había sentido nada parecido por ninguna otra persona y, a decir verdad, eso lo asustaba. No se suponía que debiera sentir nada de eso por Shin. No por su amigo. No por otro chico.

_¡Demonios!_

Se había prometido echar un vistazo rápido y salir, pero ahora simplemente no podía moverse. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Se había quedado estático en ese lugar, en tanto que la cascada de emociones confusas invadía su mente y desbordaba en su cerebro... Emociones poderosas que lo hacían sentir cálido por dentro cada vez que estaba con Shin, cada vez que él lo envolvía en su abrazo o le acariciaba el rostro cariñosamente. Y cuando lo tocaba ¡Oh, cuando lo tocaba! Era como sentir una corriente de electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Con 18 años de edad, recién cumplidos, Iv todavía se encontraba en una etapa en la que sus hormonas andaban demasiado alocadas y revueltas. Ya tenía la mayoría de edad, ciertamente, pero en muchos sentidos todavía seguía siendo un muchacho inexperto y apenas acababa de abandonar los años más tiernos de su juventud. No era tan extraño que deseara más, mucho más de lo que Shin le ofrecía con sus simples caricias. Lo que era extraño era que deseara eso de un hombre, peor aún, del cantante mismo…

El mayor nunca se había animado a tocarlo más allá de ciertos límites férreamente establecidos. Jamás se había aventurado a acariciarlo de manera más íntima, lo cual era perfectamente obvio y comprensible, pero Iv muchas veces había anhelado que lo hiciera. Estaba mal querer eso y el chico siempre se reprendía duramente cada vez que se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en esa clase de cosas indecentes… No podía… Era poco natural e incorrecto…

Tan sólo una vez, una sola vez, Iv recordaba haber sentido la mano de Shin, escapándose desde su clavícula y hasta su estómago para acariciarlo cuando pensaba que estaba dormido, pero al darse cuenta de que el joven estaba despierto, había retirado la mano bruscamente como si acabara de tocar la superficie caliente de una sartén…

Nunca más lo había vuelto a hacer, para tristeza y decepción suya, pero era lo normal a final de cuentas.

A veces, el muchacho se preguntaba por qué Shin lo trataba de ese modo. ¿Por qué lo acariciaba así o lo abrazaba? En ocasiones llegaba a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, el cantante también sentía algo diferente por él. Algo parecido a lo que él mismo sentía, pero era un pensamiento absurdo…

Shin era completamente heterosexual. Iv había conocido a su anterior novia y había visto lo mucho que el mayor la quería. También sabía que antes de ella, el cantante había salido con otras chicas y, hasta donde estaba enterado, nunca con chicos. Además, se suponía que él también era hetero.

_Lo soy, ¿cierto…?_

A veces Iv ya no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero si se ponía a pensar en lo contrario, sus sentimientos por Shin se volvían un poco menos difusos y mucho más claros y entendibles, lo cual no era algo que le gustara mucho. ¿Qué pensaría Shin si lo supiera?

_Si se enterara, seguro que me dejaría de hablar o, en el mejor de los casos, puede que no, pero de todas maneras las cosas no serán igual otra vez… Se volvería todo muy extraño e incómodo entre nosotros._

Iv suspiró y vio como Shin se removía entre sueños.

Parecía un príncipe, un príncipe de cuento de hadas… De esos que salen en las historias que las mamás les cuentan a las niñas pequeñas y que hacen que éstas se ilusionen y suspiren de amor.

_¡Qué bobo! Me hago parecer a mí mismo como una de esas niñas enamoradas al pensar así._

Era así. Shin despertaba en él la misma clase de pasiones que los príncipes azules despiertan en las inocentes chiquillas de seis a ocho años.

– ¡Qué ridículo! – resopló Iv, en voz un poco alta, con frustración y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado para no ver más a su dormido compañero.

Enseguida se arrepintió de su acción y se tapó la boca, dándose la vuelta para ver si no había despertado a Shin.

Al encontrarlo igual de perdido que antes y todavía en el mundo de los sueños, suspiró con alivio.

_¡Uff, eso ha estado cerca, mejor ya me voy!_

Pero de nuevo no pudo moverse de su sitio, embelesado como estaba en la contemplación del rostro de Shin.

_¡Demonios!_

Ya era bastante con tener que vestirse como una chica de vez en cuando para los conciertos. No le molestaba realmente porque ese era su trabajo y amaba lo que hacía en todos los sentidos, pero tener que comportarse como una chica cuando estaba cerca de Shin, eso sí que era otra cosa. Era un poco patético si lo pensaba, la verdad. Vergonzoso…

Aunque tenía su lado positivo también… Había una parte de eso que no estaba tan mal…

Era genial cuando, al hacer pucheritos o pequeños berrinches o cualquier otra clase de cosa dulce y tierna, Shin lo mimara y le tomara el rostro entre las manos para consolarlo o acariciarlo. Eso, tenía que admitir, valía la pena.

Sólo con él, Iv podía comportarse de esa forma. Sólo a Shin le podía enseñar su lado más testarudo e infantil. Con él siempre podía relajarse y ser él mismo en todo momento. Tanto su lado serio, trabajador y maduro, como su lado tierno y mimado. Podía ser ambos con él. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de estar con Shin, eso era lo que lo tenía más fascinado respecto a él.

Sentía una profunda admiración por el mayor y realmente lo quería mucho. Tal vez todavía no podía definir muy bien su montón de sentimientos confusos (tenía una vaga idea de lo que eran aunque se negaba a aceptarlos como tal), pero lo que sí tenía por seguro era que lo quería, de verdad…

Hasta el momento, y durante su corta vida, sólo se había sentido atraído hacia chicas, pero nunca había estado en una relación formal con nadie. No sabía bien lo que era el amor. No obstante, era muy consciente de lo fuerte que sentía por Shin, mas no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente. Era demasiado perturbador pensarlo.

También era muy difícil y no quería salir herido de todo eso. No quería enamorarse de él y luego ser rechazado. No quería amarlo si no podía ser correspondido. Tampoco quería importunar a su amigo de ninguna manera ni molestarlo.

Por sobre todas las cosas, no quería perder su confianza y amistad. Prefería admirarlo en silencio y tener con él, aunque sólo fuera eso que ya tenían, a decirle la verdad y después no tenerlo en lo absoluto… Él no podría soportar perderlo… A ningún chico heterosexual le gustaría saber que le gustaba a su mejor amigo hombre. Por todo eso, le era muy difícil llegar a aceptar que sentía algo más por él que simple amistad, ni quería buscar nada más por sí mismo. Por temor a ser rechazado.

_¡Rayos! ¡Pero qué lío!_

Iv se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego ocultó su rostro entre las manos por unos segundos antes de devolver su vista a las bellas facciones de Shin.

Sonrió un poco. Se veía tan lindo cuando dormía. Tan pacífico…

Entonces el joven más grande se rascó la nariz entre sueños de manera adorable e hizo un sonidito gracioso.

Iv se rio. En serio que era lindo.

Y, de pronto, se le ocurrió una idea. Una que era demasiado peligrosa de llevar a cabo…Peligrosa, peligrosa idea…

_¡No, no, eso sí que no! No debo….Bueno, quizá sólo un po-… ¡No!_

Iv se acercó un más a él, deseando poder tocarlo un poco... Sólo un poco... Estiró la mano dubitativamente y rozó suavemente con la punta de sus dedos su mejilla. Cerró los ojos y esperó, conteniendo la respiración.

_Ok, ya lo hice. Ya lo toqué… Ahora sí, tengo que salir de aquí. Ya he tentado a la suerte bastante por un día…_

Claro que pensarlo era fácil. Hacerlo, por otro lado…

Una vez más, Iv se dio cuenta de que los movimientos de su cuerpo no se correspondían con las órdenes de su mente.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, y sin planearlo, ya había posado toda la palma de su mano sobre la cara de su amigo. Le acarició la mejilla por un rato con ternura y luego tocó sus labios con sus dedos, delicadamente. La sensación que le produjo esa simple acción fue suficiente para hacer que sintiera como si se quemara por dentro. No de un modo doloroso y agobiante, sino más bien de manera que era suave y agradable.

_¡Muévete! ¡Sal de aquí, ya!_

Eso era lo que se decía interiormente.

En la teoría, ya debería estar afuera de la habitación, probablemente buscando a Ko-Ki para matar el tiempo jugando videojuegos con él, pero en la práctica no encontraba la fuerza de voluntad para apartarse de Shin o dejar de acariciarlo.

Subió sus dedos un poco más y rozó sus párpados y sus largas pestañas negras, maravillándose con el contacto. Su piel era tan suave.

Estaba por ir un poco más arriba, hacia sus sienes y su cabello cuando el cantante comenzó a removerse y a despertar lentamente.

Iv quiso retirar la mano antes de que abriera los ojos y lo cachara con las manos en la masa, pero no pudo… Simplemente no pudo… Un par de ojos claros y transparentes lo miraban desde abajo…

_¡Maldición!_

Se había quedado pasmado de la impresión y la situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento, con todos sus dedos sobre la cara de Shin, era bastante comprometedora…

_¡Maldición!_

Los ojos del cantante le escrutaban en el rostro con expresión curiosa y confundida.

_¡Oh, no! ¡Ya me fregué!_

Ahora sí que estaba en aprietos. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicarle al vocalista lo que estaba haciendo?

* * *

**Translation****:**

When Iv left the room, he felt a strange emptiness in his chest which was anything but pleasant. He felt almost sick…

_Why? _

Yeah, why?

Why would Shin ask him if he liked him?

_Why would he ask such a question?_

Iv didn't know nor did he understand.

He just knew, he hadn´t been totally sincere with his friend, a minute ago, when he told him that he did like him, but just in the way comrades or brothers like each other.

No, Iv hadn't lied, but he hadn't told the complete truth either which was kind of a lie too) and now he felt horrible for that, because he had made Shin sad. He saw it. He saw how Shin's smiled had disappeared after his answer and how his mood had changed too, and it was obvious for him that it was because he might have thought Iv was lying and possibly didn't like him for real, but he did. He really did. Iv liked Shin. He liked him a lot. Perhaps, a lot too much, but wasn't prepared to tell that to the older. What would he think of Iv if he told him, he probably was fond of him?

_He'd probably kick me and then never talk to me again, right?_

Yeah, that was the most plausible possibility to happen. After all, what kind of normal guy would like another guy telling him he was fond of him or in love with him? Of course, no one. Not a single one would like that, and Iv wouldn't do anything that could make Shin uncomfortable or that could threaten his friendship with him. Besides, he wasn't quite sure about his feelings yet. He really didn't know what exactly he felt for him. He just knew Shin was different from all of his other friends and he kind of feel some attraction to him, but he hoped it wasn't something to worry about… He hoped he hadn't fallen in love with Shin because, if he had, then that'd be a big, big problem.

He loved Shin, but just as a friend and he needed to convince himself of that. He desperately needed it … He needed it to be just like that… It was wrong to have any other kind of feelings or expectations about Shin… He couldn't… He just couldn't fall for him… Shin would also never love him in another way than just as a friend so, he couldn't… He didn't want it… He didn't want to fall in love with someone that would never return his feelings back. Something like that would just bring him pain and troubles… He couldn't let that to happen…

And still…

Iv didn't want Shin to believe that he did not like him for real, because that was not true, but he couldn't tell him all of his feelings either so, if he said again that he like him, without telling all the truth, it would still sound as a lie, but if he said he possibly was falling in love with him, then his frindship would go to trash and… and… Everything was so confusing…

He leaned against the closed door for a few seconds and sighed in frustration, closing his eyes.

_Don't you know it, Shin? Don't you know that I like you more than I like any other person in this world?_

…

...

* * *

When Iv returned to room 23, after breakfast, he brought with him a package containing Shin's favorite cake. He bought it in a pastry, near the hotel, hoping to cheer his friend a little bit and indirectly ask him an apology for what had happened in the morning. He certainly wanted to fix things between them and convince him that he really appreciated his friendship but, when he entered the room, he found the elder guy soundlessly asleep on the bed.

_Oh, wow! I think he really was tired after all! Maybe I just misunderstood everything before and he wasn't sad..._

Iv, slowly and noiselessly, went to the coffee table that was in the middle of the room and put carefully his special package in there. Then he turned and started to leave quietly the room, so as not to bother the singer, but something stopped him ...  
_  
No, I mustn't!_ He said firmly to himself and tried to get out again. However, he couldn't do that quite well… This was such a good opportunity… Things like this didn't happen every day.

_Well, maybe just a little ... But…but just a little…_

He hesitated a few minutes, fiddling a bit with the closure of his sweatshirt and wringing his hands timidly, as he rocked back and forth on his place like a little kid.

_No, I should not. I really should not…. It'll be very bad if I do… very bad… It'll become more difficult for me to focus again in what is correct…_

So,he started walking to the door again, but ...

_Well, ok, ok ! Just a little ... It will be just a little… I'll take a quick look at him and then I get out from here…._

Determined to do so, he retraced his steps and sat on the edge of the bed, being very careful not to make sudden movements that might awaken the sleeping vocalist.

He just wanted to see his face for a moment… just for a moment and then he'll go…

It was very rare that he could do something like this… To see him like that... Usually, when they were together, it was always him who would first fall asleep and also the last one to wake up, so he'd never seen Shin sleeping this way before.

Today was one extraordinary occasion and he had, indeed, woke before Shin, so it seemed this was his lucky day. Not only had he seen Shin open his eyes that morning, but now he could enjoy this new view and had to admit, that it greatly pleased him.

The vocalist was, to say the least, quite handsome. Although, the word handsome probably was very little to describe him. Iv didn't know how to put it into words in a correct way. It just was that everything about him seemed to be so beautiful, so elegant and fine, so highly delicate and sophisticated, but definitely manly.

Yes, he was manly. Perhaps many people do not see that, because of the delicacy of his features, but he was. He really was…

Being a guy, maybe Iv should feel ashamed of being attracted to such an image. He should feel ashamed judging another man beautiful in that way and to feel what he was feeling right now, but he could not help it. He couldn't… No matter how much he tried to deny it, no matter how much effort he put into trashing his feelings away, he just couldn't…

Never in his life had he'd felt anything like this for any other person and that, in fact, scared him a lot… Gave him chills… He was not supposed to feel anything like this for Shin… Not for his friend… Not for another guy…

_Damn!  
_  
He had promised to himself just to take a quick look and leave, but now he simply could not move from his position. His body didn't respond so, he had remained static, while mixed emotions invaded his mind and overflowed in his brain ... Powerful emotions that made him feel warm inside every time he was with Shin or whenever the singer wrapped him in his embrace at nights…

Sometimes, the boy wondered why Shin acted like that with him. Why he was like that to him? Why he'd caress him or hug him?

Sometimes, Iv came to think that maybe, just maybe, the vocalist might also felt something different than friendship for him. Perhaps, something similar to what he felt, but that was an absurd thought, right?

Shin was a normal and completely straight guy. Iv had even met his former girlfriend and had seen how much he used to love her when they dated. He also knew that before her, the singer had dated other girls and as far as he knew, never other guys. And, for that fact he supposed he himself was also straight, so…

_I am straight, right ? Then, I shouldn't be worried about all this stuff…_

But, sometimes, Iv wasn't sure anymore if he was totally straight. Shin made him doubt about that and he didn't like it. Whenever he started to think he might not be all that straight as he'd thought he was, his feelings for the vocalist became a little less fuzzy and more clear for him, which was something he really didn't like very much. After all, what would Shin think about if he knew it?

_If he finds out, sure he would stop talking to me or, in the best case, he will not, but anyway things will never be the same again among us ... Everything would become strange and awkward if I tell him the truth..._

Iv stared at Shin again and sighed with resignation. He tried not to look at him anymore, but was very difficult…

Shin looked like a prince…like a fairy tale prince ... The same kind of those who appear in the stories moms tell to young girls and cause the little creatures to fall in love with them immediately.

_Pff, how a fool! I'm making myself look just as one of those little girls in love with a prince by thinking this way…_

But, he couldn't help it. Shin seemed to awaken in him the same kind of passions that fairy tale princes awaken in innocent, sweet, little girls

"Oh, my! This is ridiculous!" Iv snorted with frustration and with a little high voice, and averting his eyes away so as to not see his sleeping partner anymore.

He immediately regretted his impulsive reaction and covered his mouth, turning around to see if he hadn't made Shin to awaken with his outburst.

When he found the vocalist just as deeply asleep as before and lost in the dreamland world, he sighed with relief.

_Phew, that was close! I'll better go now…_

But again he could not move from his place, captivated as he was in the contemplation of Shin's face.

_Damn! Damn!_

It was bad enough to have those kind of feelings for a man, but having to behave like a little kid whenever he was near Shin, now that was something else. It was a little pathetic if you think of it, really. It was embarrassing...

Although, that had its positive side too ... Yeah, there was a part that was not so bad about behaving all childish around Shin...

It was always great when, just by making small tantrums or pouting or doing any other kind of thing Shin might consider sweet or adorable, the singer would go and try his best to please him or comfort him. That, Iv had to admit, was worth it.

He admired Shin a lot and he really loved him. Maybe he still could not clearly tell what kind of love it was the one he had for him, but he knew he loved Shin very much, whether it was as a friend or something more, he loved him...

So far, during his short life, he had only been attracted to girls until he met Shin, but either way he had never been in a formal relationship with anyone. He did not know what love was or how was it supposed to felt. However, he was well aware of how strong he was feeling for Shin, but could not so easily accept it. It was very difficult and he did not want to be hurt because of all that. He didn't want to fall for him and then be rejected. He did not want to love Shin if he would not love him back.

Above all things, he did not want to lose Shin's trust and friendship. He preferred to admire him in silence and be with him, if only just with that relationship they already had, than to tell the truth and then not having him at all ... He could not bear to lose him ... Any straight guy would like to know his guy best friend was in love with him so, for all that reasons, it was very difficult to accept that he felt something more than friendship for Shin. He would never accept it…

_Damn! Why this is all so complicated?_

Iv ran a hand through his hair and then hid his face in both of his hands for a few seconds, before returning his gaze to the beautiful features of Shin.

He smiled a little... Shin looked so cute when he slept… So peaceful...

Then the elder scratched his nose in between dreams in an adorable way, making a funny little sound.

Iv laughed. Seriously, he was cute.

And suddenly, he had an idea… A dangerous, dangerous idea... Well, dangerous only if he got caught, but… Dangerous, dangerous idea...

_Oh, no! No, no, no, that definitely is something I must not do! A big I MUST NOT!…Well, maybe if it's just a little... No!_

Iv struggled with himself, but finally he ended up moving closer to Shin. He wanted to touch his face, if only for once in his life and for a little bit... Just a little bit... He'll be happy just with that so, he reached out hesitantly and timidly, and he touched gently, with the tip of his fingers one of Shin's cheeks. He closed his eyes and held his breath.

_Please, do not wake up! Please, do not wake up!_

He prayed to all gods and saints that Shin remained sleeping. When nothing bad happened after he'd touched him, Iv sighed with relief…

_Ok, I did it! I touched him ... Now, I have to get out from here quickly… I've just tempted my luck enough for a day..._

Of course, thinking that was easy. Doing it, on the other hand...

Once again, Iv realized that his body movements did not correspond to the orders of his mind. His body simply wasn't responding to his wishes…

Before he knew, and without planning it, he had put his entire palm over his friend's face and was stroking his cheek tenderly, enjoying the feeling for a while..

_Move! Get out from here, now! Now!_

That was what his mind was saying to him in the moment.

In theory, he should be already out of the room, probably looking for Ko-Ki to kill some time playing video games with him, but in practice, he did not find in himself the willpower to separate from Shin.

He let his fingers slide a little bit up, to Shin's eyes and eyelids, and he let himself touch a bit his long and black eyelashes.

He was about to caress his looking-so-soft-hair just for a little when, unexpectedly, the singer began to move and to wake up slowly.

Iv wanted to withdraw his hand before the other opened totally his eyes and found his hands all over his face, but it was all too late.

A pair of clear, transparent eyes were now staring deeply at him.

_¡Damn!_

Now, this was a problem… A really, really big problem and he'll be soon in so much trouble …

_¡Damn!_

He had just been caught _in fraganti _and with all his fingers over his partner's face.

_Damn!_

He stirred a bit when the singer's eyes scrutinized his face with a curious and confused expression on them.

_Oh, no! I am so screwed!_

He was, indeed…

How was he supposed to explain what he had been doing?

_Wish I could disappear…_

…...

* * *

**Well, that's part 8. Hope you liked it. Part 9 will be here soon. Probably next week if everything goes as I planned it. See ya!**

**Hugs :)**


End file.
